In the Shadows
by sentimentalvalue
Summary: SEQUAL TO UNSTOPPABLE. One year after the whole Spider Disaster, Hannibal Bean is back, and he wants revenge...VERY scary, you have been warned. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know I promised you all a sequel and here it is! But first, I really need to say something:**

**I've been looking back at Unstoppable, and I was mortified. Lisa was a defiantly a Mary-sue, something I vowed never to write again. I tried to get around it, but it was impossible. She was a blatant 'sue.**

**But I can't live with myself for doing that. This story is her and my second chance. The events of this story will be so extreme EVERY character will change significantly. And as for the Lisa/Hannibal side-story, well, let's just say it will be very scary, very informative, and will help rid Lisa of her sue-ness.**

**If you read Unstoppable and we're disappointed, give this story a chance. Please. I swear everything will turn out fine. Alright well you didn't click this to read an abnormally long authors note, so ON TO THE FIC:**

(Jack's POV. One year after the spider disaster.)

"IT FIGURES YOU WOULD BRING THAT UP!" Lisa shrieked at Chase from across the table. It was like the every week. Every week for the past year we would trek up to Chase's mountain lair, and sit down for a nice "family" meal. And it almost always ended in a huge fight between the two siblings.

Unable to control her rage at her brother, Lisa grabbed the nearest bowl of food and hurled at it his head. I tried to recall what they were fighting about but had no such luck. Chase and Lisa fight over the stupidest things.

"OH REAL MATURE LISA!" Chase yelled as he dodged the bowl. It shattered against the wall and the contents inside, mashed potatoes, smeared all over the wall.

"WHO SAID I WAS TRYING TO BE MATURE?" Lisa retorted instantly.

"You're seven teen now!" He bellowed. "ACT YOUR AGE!"

"Actually if you wanna be technical I'm fifteen hundred seven-teen," She screamed back, "SO REALLY I SHOULD BE ACTING DEAD!"

"FINE BY ME!"

"FINE THEN!" The two scowled at each other for a moment before silently sitting down and returning to their food. Lisa shot me a scary look, for reasons I am unsure of, and I quickly became very interested in my peas.

Dinner passed on for a minute until Lisa put her fork down with a loud clang. I looked up. Chase looked up. She looked at Chase.

"You know that stuff is really disgusting. Some of us are trying to eat." She said calmly, referring to Chase's dragon soup. Though she was always repulsed by the stuff, she was even more now-a-days. After having to kill two wolves that aided us in our quest to destroy the demon spiders, Lisa vowed never to kill another innocent animal again. She's now a strict vegetarian.

We finished up dinner and left to go home. Lisa was still in a sour mood. I hate it when she's like that.

We made our way outside and I flipped on my heli-pack. I started to fly away when I noted that Lisa was not following me. I turned around and flew back.

"Why aren't you following?" I asked. She gazed up at the sky with an un-sure look on her face. _That's odd._

"I…I don't want to fly tonight." She finally answered.

"Why not?" I asked surprised. It was cold and dark and the journey home was long. Why wouldn't she want to fly?

"Because I just don't!" She snapped.

"All right. Sheesh." I landed next to her, wondering why she snapped at me. "Well then what do you want to do?"

"Walk." She said coldly.

"It's forty degrees!" I shouted. (A/N: 40 degrees Fahrenheit, that is . I know they use Celsius but I forgot the method to convert it…)

Lisa ignored my complaints and started trudging down the mountain side. With nothing else to do I followed. All the time wondering what had gotten into her tonight…or lately in general. She seemed very edging, was acting peculiar, and was starting to have an attitude with me. She NEVER has an attitude with me!

--

"S-s-so c-c-cold-d." I stuttered as we entered my house. With no where for to Lisa live, she moved in with me a year ago. She considered living with Chase but everyone knew that wasn't a good idea. If they lived together one would murder the other one in their sleep. Or something bad like that.

"Stop whining." Lisa commanded. Again with snapping at me! I couldn't figure it out. I starred at her as she made her way to the T.V. and just watched here. Looking for signs that she had changed since last year.

Well let's see…Her knee length hair had been cut short. It was now only a little longer than shoulder length. She's grown an inch or two. I had also grown a little bit, but enough to make me taller than her. We had always really been the same height, but Lisa's freakishly long neck kept her head higher than mine. Her neck is really long. Sometimes I call her the giraffe when I'm mad at her. Anyway, I was now taller than her.

But other than that she hadn't changed at all. I couldn't pin down the reason for this behavior. So I decided to talk to her about it.

"Lisa…is…is something wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"No, everything peachy." She sounded sarcastic.

"Everything doesn't sound peachy…" I said stupidly.

"Really? How surprising." More sarcasm.

"Look, just talk to me about whatever's bothering you." I said boldly.

"You wouldn't get it!" She scowled.

"Just tell me, please. I wanna help…I love you." I said in the calmest manner I could.

"No!" She yelled. "No one understands what's happening!"

"Maybe I could if you just told me…"

"UGH!" She screamed in frustration and yanked her hair hard, nearly ripping it out. "You REALLY wanna know?"

I held my tongue for a moment. "Yes…"

"You know how we haven't been going after wu at much?" She said forcing the calmest voice she had. Which wasn't very calm.

"Yeah…"

"Well, you know how we eventually just stopped?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded. It was true. We just kinda stopped going after all the new shen gong wu. We just gave the monks a break.

"Do you know WHY we stopped?" She said as I wondered where this was going.

"Because the wu detector stopped." I replied.

"Exactly." She said.

"Um…any thing else?"

"It's not the only wu sensing thing that stopped." She said, it looked like she was forcing back tears.

"Huh?"

"I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" She screamed getting up from the couch.

"But you haven't explained anything to me! Lisa you haven't told me what's wrong!" I yelled back, also getting up.

"Oh yes I did!" She yelled back. "YOU just didn't catch it!" We glared at each other for a moment that sat back down, still starring. I went through the conversation in my head, over and over again.

Wu sensing…broken machine…not the only thing that's broken…what could it all mean? Then I slowly pieced it together…

"You…you can't…you can't sense wu anymore, can you?" I finally asked, calming down again.

"Yes." She breathed out, looking relieved.

"Lisa you don't have to be so upset over that. It doesn't mean anything…I think."

"Oh it means something." She said darkly. "I can't use my powers any more."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. The initial thing that drew me to Lisa in the first place was her amazing ability to manipulate most shen gong wu, allowing her to absorb their power.

"We stopped getting wu. I stopped absorbing wu. I got lazy and stopped practicing." She explained. "Now. My. Powers. Are. GONE!" She yelled.

"But I mean…You can practice. You can regain them can't you?" I asked nervously.

"Not easily!" She screamed then started to sob. This power failure was really hard on her.

"But it's not so bad." I said timidly.

"YES IT IS!" She sobbed louder. "I'm NOTHING with out my powers!"

"You're not nothing. Lisa you're wonderful, and I love you." I said trying to calm her.

"NO!" She screamed.

"No what?" I asked.

"JUST NO!" She screamed at got off the couch again. She stormed out of the room and down to the basement, crying the whole way down.

I gave her a moment then tried to the door to the basement. Locked. I wasn't getting in, and I doubted she was coming out.

So I stayed in the living room trying to piece together why she THAT upset over all this. It was just some powers. She could get them back…couldn't she?

I don't know why but this got me speculating things. And with each moment I became more and more worried. Not to mention, that I suddenly had the eerie sensation that I was being watched…

**-**

**I know the chapter was REALLY weird, but keep reading. It will get better and make more sense soon. Again, if you liked Unstoppable, but were disappointed with Lisa, KEEP READING! I won't let you down again…Now, review. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I cannot even begin to apologize for the hiatus. If you want more information, read the note at the top of my profile. Here's the much awaited chapter two:**

Days passed by and Lisa was still acting the same. She was sullen and moody and wouldn't even talk to me. She even kicked me out of the bedroom! I hate to say it, but she was being a jerk. This power thing didn't make sense at all and she wouldn't explain it.

When we did talk our conversations were something like this:

"Good morning, Lisa!"

"Shut up and make me breakfast."

Or,

"I bought some tickets to that play you wanted to see, let's go!"

"You go."

But mostly just,

"Hey Lisa!"

-loud dragged out sigh-

When I was lucky she would say a few words back to me. But she usually just grunted or sighed. Life was hell right now.

I was actually looking forward to dinner with Chase! I was hoping he could give me some advice on the whole situation…

--

"And anyway, this power thing is really tough on her and she's taking it out on me!" I finished explaining to Chase. It was weekly dinner day again, however dinner was already over. "Isn't there something we can do?"

Chase didn't speak for a minute. Just paced around the room. Lisa had gone into another room to do…Actually I'm not sure what she was doing. But Chase and I were talking in the library. The same library we were all gathered in a year ago, looking for the ancient curse that would kill the demon spiders forever.

"I'm not sure what we should do." Chase finally sighed. "I do not know much when it comes to her powers. It sounds like all she has to do is bond with more shen gong wu."

"Sounds is right. It's more complicated than that." Came a voice from above. I looked up to see Lisa sitting on wooden beam above us. She slid off and jumped to the floor, then smacked me hard.

"Owies…"

"How dare you speak about me behind my back?" She demanded to know.

"Lisa we're only concerned." Chase came to the rescue.

"Well don't be! It's not your problem!" She yelled.

"But we can help you!" I insisted.

"Oh really? How?"

"I…I…I…" I then sighed. "I don't know, but I'm sure we can."

"Yeah whatever." She retorted.

'God, she's being a bitch…' I thought.

"I heard that!" Lisa shrieked.

"H-heard what?" I stuttered. She got up in my face and growled.

"I might not have my wu fusion powers any more but I can still read minds." She said trough gritted teeth. "And I can still do this!" She bellowed and transformed into her snake form. All members of the young family had the ability to turn into an animal. Chase and Lisa inherited reptile forms. Chase can turn into a lizard at will, and Lisa into a gigantic murderous snake.

Lisa-snake hissed loudly then turned back into a human, turned around, and smacked Chase.

"And you," She started. "I wouldn't expect to you to stay out of my business, but talking about me from behind my back? How very low." She glared.

"Lisa, I don't see why you are acting like this is the end of world. Yes, you have seemed to have lost all connection to wu fusion, but so what? You still have your other powers as you just mentioned. What's so wrong with having only snake abilities?" Chase asked.

"Because it's weak." She said coldly. "And I'm NOT weak."

"Well you're acting like a baby, and babies are weak." Chase said simply.

"Just shut up!" She screamed.

"Yeesh…someone is P-M-S-ing…" I muttered, apparently too loud.

"UGH!" Lisa screamed in frustration. She headed towards the door, stopped, and kicked the wall as hard she could. Part of it crumbled away and the room seemed to shake slightly. But it hurt Lisa to. She started jumping on foot, holding the other, and cursing as loud as she could.

Chase and I stood there like morons watching her. Finally she stopped cursing and hobbled out of the room. I wanted to follow her but I was pretty afraid to.

We tried to come up with more solutions for a while then suddenly there was a crash and the room shook.

"SPIDERS!" I yelled and jumped to the floor holding my head.

"SPICER!" Chase screamed. I looked up. I was on top of his feet.

"Sorry…" I got up.

"Now, stop freaking out whenever there's a crash!" Chase yelled. "We banished all the spiders. They're gone. Stop worrying."

"I'm sorry." I said again. "It's just…I've had this reflex since last year. Every time there's a crash I think the spiders are attacking us again and I hide myself." I explained. "It's a weird reflex…"

"The spiders are gone." He said again. "Though we should check out the cause of that crash."

"Yeah…but it wasn't very loud. Maybe we shouldn't bother." I suggested, thinking it was just a jungle cat or something. But right after that we heard a scream. Lisa's scream. "Or maybe we should!" I added and bolted out of the room.

We ran through Chase's house until we reached the problem. In the throne room, a wall was broken, debris was everywhere, and Lisa was starring up at none other than Hannibal bean. Thing is, Hannibal was in him armor. His thick demon armor that practically makes him invincible.

Chase and I were ready to jump into action but Hannibal was quicker. His arm flew out and smashed us both against the wall.

Holding my head I slowly lifted it up and looked around. I was dizzy and loosing my sense of reality. To my left Chase was unconscious, a fate that would soon be mine. I looked ahead, holding my eyes open praying that Lisa would take care of Hannibal.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa demanded. Her voice sounded muffled even though she was yelling. My hearing was going…

"Why ruin the fun?" Hannibal sounded so distant…Can't fall asleep…Must keep consciousness….Must…stay…awake…

_Lisa piercing scream was the last thing I heard before I fell into blackness…_

**Ooh cliffy! Actually pretty much all the chapters are going to end like that…Oh well. PLEASE FOR LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Sorry 'bout being a slow updater. Hey, I warned ya.**

**Anyway from now on at the start of each chapter it'll either say "jack" or "lisa." If it says Jack, the story chapter will be about the Jack side-story and will be told from his POV. If it says Lisa, it will be her and Hannibal's side story and will be told from the first person. So having read that, don't get confused when it starts switching POVS like crazy. Enjoy:**

_-Lisa-_

When Lisa, who had previously been knocked out, woke up she was shocked to discover that she had been violently dragged off by Hannibal and taken to his lair. She had no idea where she was or why Hannibal had just kidnapped her.

She blinked a few times in pain then tilted her head to the side. She had been stretched out on a long wooden table, and her wrists and ankles had been shackled to it. The young girl twisted and pulled trying to get free, but had no luck. The table she was on was tilted so that her body laid a little more than a forty five degree angle.

Lifting her head slightly she saw the she was hovering above a large caldron-like pot. The pot was bubbling and filled to the top with a mysterious black goo.

Lisa looked around more to discover she was in what looked like an ancient alchemy lab. Tired from trying to break free she decided to scream.

"Hey! Someone get in her!" No response. "Answer me damn it!" Finally she shrieked as loud as she could until someone entered the room. Hannibal came to her cries.

"I didn't think you would wake up so soo-" Hannibal started but Lisa cut him off.

"Where the hell are we? Why did you kidnap me? What's your problem? You're ugly and short! Answer my questions!"

"In order, my home, you'll soon find out, you tell me, and I'll ignore those comments, and I just did." He answered walking(bouncing?) towards her.

"What's the deal with all this old crap? And what the hell is in that pot?" She demanded to know.

"So many questions. Well, the 'deal with this old crap' is that it's the only place where I can do what I'm about to do."

"And that would be?"

Hannibal smiled. "Why ruin the surprise now? It should wait…"

"What's the gooey stuff?" Lisa scowled, each moment trying harder and harder to break free and kill Hannibal.

"It's called venuticlur potion." He answered. "Sound familiar?"

"No."

"It should." Hannibal said surprised.

"And why is that?"

He chuckled at the teen. "It is funny that you don't know. I know you've read about it…"

"Tell me what it is!" She thundered.

"Remember that spell book?" He asked, pointing to an old, falling apart book on a shelf.

"Oh sure, after all I've only read like one thousand of 'em that look like that. Oh yes Hanni, I know exactly what you're talking about." Lisa said sarcastically.

"This one was special," Hannibal said, moving closer to Lisa. He got up in her face. "You read it exactly three hundred sixty nine days ago. You read it in a hurry. You read it in your brothers home." He said. Lisa shot him a look. "You found a very powerful spell in it. A spell you used to banish the spiders. The spell that made you kill two innocent wolves."

At the memory Lisa eyes began to fill with tears for the wolves. "You bastard." She said at him for reminding her.

"I'll assume you remember what I'm talking about."

"Of course I do!" She yelled at him. "It's the same ancient book filled with all the powerful curses and spells. How did you steal from Chase?"

"Details are so boring, wouldn't you rather hear the story of my evil plot?" Hannibal asked.

Lisa blinked in confusion. "And you would tell me that because? Don't you know that every bad guy that reveals his plan is always stopped. I mean come on, it's basic evil 101!"

The demonic bean chuckled some more. "You won't remember the plan anyway."

Lisa sighed. "Fine, whatever, tell me." She wasn't scared about what he said. Though powerless, she was still convinced she could over come any obstacle involving Hannibal.

"Yay! I love story time!" Hannibal announced with glee.

"…you're weird when you're not stealing wu." Lisa stated.

"Do you wanna hear the story or not!" Hannibal asked angrilly. Lisa glared but held her tongue.

"After letting Jack win you in the showdown, I realized I had made a terrible mistake. So what if the boy collapsed from power? It wasn't enough to kill him. Where was the fun? I hated myself for loosing you. With your power I would be unstoppable. I'd be ruler." He told her. He jumped from his position on top of her chest. "And you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. You'd be loyal slave for all eternity. I'd have ultimate power." There was a glisten in his eyes.

"Alright first off, GET OFF ME!" Lisa yelled so loud Hannibal was blown right off her. "Second of all I'm not some item that you can win or loose. I am a person! Not some object."

"Then why were you being wagered as one?" Hannibal inquired.

There was a silence. "Stuff it." Lisa murmured.

"I'll continue. I found the book in Chase's library and stole it. Hoping for it to contain something useful. It did. I found something. A recipe of sorts you might say. The same 'recipe' bubbling away in that caldron. And when I unleash it on you I will finally have that slave and power I so deserved."

"Uh-huh right. If I **DID** believe you I would do this," Lisa said. "So all of this stupid 'evil plot' is getting back at Jack for winning a showdown you PURRPOSLY threw? You're crazy."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Just yes." Hannibal said.

"Okay then…"

"Talk is boring, I want results for my hard work." Hannibal strode over to a small lever sticking out of the table Lisa was on. He placed his hands on it.

"What are you doing?" Lisa lips quivered. Though she tried to show bravery, deep down she was starting to get scared. He didn't answer. "Hannibal? What's in the pot? What's this goo do? What's it made out of?"

"Highly destructive acid."

"A-acid? Like touch it and your fingers melt off acid? That kind?" She stuttered.

"Oh yes. That kind." He pulled the lever. The table was moved to a vertical position and the shackles opened up, flinging Lisa into the bubbling black death-liquid.

"No!" Her screams of agony pierced the air…

**Sorry about the extreme weirdness and crappyness of this chapter. Also, if you've never read Unstoppable you should. As you can see from this chapter the rest of the story won't make any sense if you don't.**

**I've been really disappointed with the lack of reviews/popularity for this story. If you're reading this I'd REALLY appreciate it if you would review. Even if it's just a basic "so gud, update soon!1" review! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you know, this chapter is going to be a bit creepy. And things might start to get confusing to. But don't give up, cause things will get better. Enjoy:**

-_Lisa_-

As her powerless body hit the pot her screams grew louder and louder. As she fell into the liquid the pot seemed to get deeper as she fell into the darkness that lurked below. Gasping for breath she broke the surface and started sputtering and coughing.

From a distance Hannibal watched, a fiery look in his wicked eyes. He cackled with glee but nothing could be heard over Lisa's screams.

Lisa struggled to keep her head above the surface but the goo seemed to have a mind of its own. It grew thicker and tried dragging her down.

She moaned in agony as large gashes appeared on her face and the rest of her body. Her blood seeped out into the pot changing the color from dark black to rusty deep red, then back to black.

She could feel herself growing weaker and weaker and but couldn't give up. Still fighting, still keeping her head above the acid, still trying not to faint, she kept fighting.

In an attempt to pull herself out she brought up one of her arms near the cauldron's edge to drag herself out. But shrieked in horror as the flesh peeled off her limbs and dissolved into the pot right before her eyes.

She couldn't feel the wounds anymore. Just burning. Just a raging burning sensation that numbed the rest of the pain.

Hannibal kept laughing as she tried to break free. Her flesh-less bones pulling at the edge of the pot trying to get out.

But there was no skin. There was no muscle. Just bone. And weak already, the bones grew weaker.

Her "fingers" slipped from the rim and the goo finally pulled her under, finally muffling her screams until they were gone.

Though one would not be able to tell, Lisa, or what was left of her, was still in the pot still struggling. But eventually could no longer struggle.

All remnants of her _appeared_ to be gone. The pot continued to boil away for a while and then finally stopped.

The goo settled, and with out warning, the entire cauldron exploded. Shattered into billions of piece that were showered around the room like glass. Hannibal covered his face and ducked to avoid the sharp pieces. If he was hit by one it would be lethal.

But he lucked out and wasn't hit. Finally the pieces settled on the floor and furniture and Hannibal came nearer where Lisa was for a closer look.

Sitting on the floor where Lisa and the pot had been was now a creature. Or what looked like a creature. The black goo had encased the monster forming what look liked a thick shell.

But if you looked closely you could tell that this goo-monster _was_ Lisa. It had her outline. It appeared to be her body just with a dark thick outer-covering.

This creature, _Lisa_, sat on the ground not moving a muscle. Instead of eyes the beast had two dark, gaping holes in her head. Holes that seemed to go forever, deep into her head.

"Rise, minion." Hannibal said firmly with power.

With out a word of defiance, the monster stood and it became even clearer that it was Lisa. Standing up her outline was even more noticeable. As she stood, her black armor-like skin seemed to wave around. Like it was airy and movable even though it appeared thick, and there was no wind to move it.

"Do you know what you must do?" Hannibal asked, proudly staring at his creation.

The creature hissed as if it understood. This hiss didn't sound human, or like an animal. It was like no other sound.

"Then go." He instructed.

The creature got down on all fours; it even _moved_ like a monster. And it crawled with un-natural speed until it reached a wall.

Leaping high in the air it grabbed at the wall with it hands. Hands that were like claws. The Lisa-creature climbed the wall until it reached a window. Then jumped through the window shattering the glass onto the world below.

"And so it begins." Hannibal said with a chuckle.

**Sorry it was short.**

**Also, I would like to give a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers so far! Meaning, Akiko and Miniku. You guys are my only faithful readers and with out you I don't know what I'd do. (frowns) So thanks SO MUCH for reading this story and reviewing!**

**PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY! IT NEEDS MORE READERS BECAUSE I PERSONALLY THINK IT'S GOOD SO FAR AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY NO ONE WILL READ IT!**

**Also, if you think you KNOW why people aren't reading it; PLEASE TELL ME. I don't mind constructive criticism. I WELCOME IT! (No flames though please. Flames aren't helpful and they are pointless.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I almost don't want to write this story anymore because of it's lack of feedback. Please, if you are reading this please have the decency to review. It doesn't have to be long. I'll settle for a standard "So good, update soon!" review. And if you are a faithful reader of this fic, I beg you, tell your friends about this story.**

**Alright, enough being whiny. On to the fic!**

**-Jack-**

I'm not sure how long I was knocked out. It could've been hours. It may have even been days.

But the one thing I certainly remember is what happened when I woke up…

"AHHHH! Chase! Help!" I shrieked as I regained consciousness. Starring down at me was a creature I've never seen before. It was like a shadow, with fiery gray 'skin' and a soft, black outline. It was a monster, and I was pretty sure it was about to kill me, but at the same time, it almost seemed…_human._

The creature growled and opened its mouth revealing two rows if dark blue-ish grey-ish fangs.

Acting purely on instincts and adrenaline, I kicked my feet up and sent the monster flying into the air. It howled wildly as it soared through the castle before landing on its back, dazed.

As fast I possibly could, I got up and ran over to Chase. He was still unconscious. I worried for a moment that he was dead. But a dull thump still came from his chest as it slowly heaved. He had a pulse, and he was breathing. Good.

"Chase wake up!" I yelled shaking him by the shoulders. "Chase! Come on! I'm being attacked and you need to save my butt!"

I started shaking him harder. Then, without warning, he awoke, and thinking I was some sort of predator, encircled his hands around my neck and started choking me.

"Chase…" I croaked. "Stop…it's me…Jack…" I wheezed. A look of recognition then shock appeared on his face before he dropped me to the ground.

"Spicer, I'm sor-" He started to apologize, but before he could finish his words, the monster from before had caught up to us. And had rammed its body into mine, forcing me down onto Chase and both of us down.

Pain shot up my entire body as I felt the creature sharp claws drag at my back and shred through my clothing. I was wearing a thick coat, a shirt, and tank top under that, but the claws went right through it all and sliced my skin mercilessly.

I screamed and shrieked as I felt long gashes appear in my back as my skin was sliced into. I couldn't see anything; I had shut my eyes. But I could hear. I could hear Chase yelling at me as I screamed in agony at his face. I could hear him struggle as he tried to get out from under us and finish off the monster. I could hear the monster squeal and cackle with delight as my blood oozed onto its claws.

Then all of sudden, Chase's yells stopped. And the monsters howls ceased to exist. My eyes were still shut tightly and my voice was nearly horse from screaming. But I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop myself from continuing to scream and hold my eyes close.

I felt a painful bump on my nose as I fell forward without warning. I pieced together in my mind that Chase had gotten free, and I _hoped_ was fighting the demon-like-thing attacking us.

I heard a piercing scream. Nothing like I had ever heard before. Then frantic footsteps. Like someone or something was running away.

A minute after the scream I felt Chase's foot at my side as he rolled me onto my back. I finally snapped out of it and opened my eyes and stopped shrieking.

"Spicer, are you okay?" Chase asked me.

"Where's the demon? What happened?" I asked frantically.

"I scared if off, for now at least."

"What was that _thing_?" I asked.

Chase made a small grimace and hesitated to answer. "I…I don't know."

"Yes you do." I said firmly, trying to get up, then wincing in pain from my back and falling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Chase quickly changed the subject.

"The monster dug its claws into my back. I'll be fine. Now tell me what the monster is! I can tell from your face, you know what it is."

"Fine, it's called the shadow beast. They're very dangerous and we need to stop it immediately. We also need to warn the monks." Chase told me. "And you most certainly not will be fine. Look at yourself Spicer! You're sitting in your own blood! Your injury is very severe at the least, now let me take a look."

Without my consent, he rolled me back onto my stomach. Pressing my already sore nose back into the hard floor tile. Chase had his foot on my lower back, keeping my securely down, but being careful not to touch the gashed area.

I heard him gasp slightly then fall silent.

"Chase? Chase what is it?" I asked nervously.

"Curious…" He said mysteriously. "Very curious…"

"Chase what is it?"

"I-I've never seen any wound quite like this before. This…this can't be good…"

"What's wrong? Chase, what's wrong?"

"Come see for yourself." He said with out any expression, yet I could tell he was scared. Chase lifted me to my feet and helped me hobble over to mirror on the other side of the room.

Shakily I let go and stood in front of it on my own two feet. I turned around so my back was to the mirror. My head, however, was starring out at the distance we just past. There was a trail of blood the entire way, until a few feet away from me. About ten feet away from me it had just stopped.

I turned my head to the side and peered over my should into the mirror. I gasped as I examined the wound.

There were four gashes. Three long ones, and a smaller one. They were angled downwards.

The blood had somehow clotted. And the wound was healed. But any normal wound that size would never have clotted that fast.

However this wasn't a normal wound. And it had healed over bizarrely.

Instead of a normal bright red scab, these wounds were different.

_I yelped in horror as I discovered the wounds had healed into puffy, completely **black** scars._

**-**

**Eehh…creepy. I thought about going further, but I think I'll just add the aextra stuff to the next chapter.**

**Review. Please, please, please, please review! All reviewers will get replies and their choice of cookies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating sooner. I got sick and then I had vacation, and then I had to so something else and…eh, it all just piled up. Enjoy:**

**-Jack-**

Chase had bandaged up the wounds as well as he could. But I was still worried. Never in my life had I seen something so…unrealistic. It didn't even seem possible. Or even plausible!

"We need to suck the poison out of these scars." Chase told me.

"But they're already closed. How can you such poison out of closed wound? And what poison are you talking about it?" I asked scared.

"It has to be done by magic. The shadow beast, the thing that attacked us, its cuts leave poison. Very toxic poison. It is rumored that it eats away at your organs and bones. That it paralyzes you slowly then eventually stops your pulse and breathing, if it hasn't already eaten you alive from the inside." My stomach started turning and lurching at that.

"Okay…so are you going to do magic to get it out?" I asked the heylin warrior.

"No. I don't know nearly enough magic to do this. We will need Wuya's help, and we will need the monks help." Chase explained. "Can you walk?"

I got to my feet and took a few steps before tumbling to the ground. It was like mmy muscles and movement weren't my own.

"I thought not." Chase noted. "It is beginning to come into effect quickly. We'll have to treat you fast before the beast's master claims you."

"Before the who does what?" I said confused.

Chase grimaced. "When the poison kills someone, moments after death it brings them back to life. But not as they were. They become another shadow beast and are under control of the previous beasts' master." He explained. "Since you cannot walk I will have to carry you. Since Wuya did not come to our aide earlier, I can only assume she escaped on her own and fled somewhere safe. Let us hope we find her on the trail."

Chase picked me up bridal style before I could protest. I wanted very badly to walk. The way he carried me seemed so awkward. And as scared as I was that Lisa was missing, I was happy she wasn't here to see Chase holding me.

We started down the trail to the monk's temple. Normally for Chase this would be quick. He could just teleport. But he had to walk and carry me so this wasn't going to be fast.

The black scars seemed to throb and pulse like they had a mind of their own. And I could feel them siphoning my energy, trying to seize control of my body. The pain was spread all over. And there was weird sensation all throughout my body. I can't explain it. But if I had to try then I'd say it was like how Chase explained; it eats away at your innards.

I needed something to distract myself from the pain.

"Tell me more about these shadows beasts." I commanded Chase.

"They are a horrible ancient creature. In the old days they roamed freely. Killing as the wished and doing what they wanted." He closed his eyes as if in deep concentration, but continued to walk. "They used to terrorize villages. Mine included. The monks would fight them off best as they could. But entire civilizations were sometimes left devastated."

"Wow…"

He re-opened his eyes. "No one is quite sure where the originated from. But since they can disappear into shadows, hence the name, it is a popular theory that the first one was born from the very first shadow, ever to creep the Earth. They have magical abilities as well as disappearing powers. But it seems to differ from beast to beast. Some seemed to have fire attacks, some had super speed, it varied greatly and some had more than one ability. And they came in different forms, too. But back when, they weren't human-like like the one that attacked us was. They all resembled animals of some sort. Some were small like bunnies, others were like bears or lions. Many of the ones that attacked my village were like snakes."

"Why did they come in so many different shapes and sizes?" I asked curiously.

"As the case may come with you, whenever a shadows beast attacks or kills something, they become one themselves. Since the beasts were 'animals' whatever they preyed on usually became another beast. Which is why there were so many kinds."

"Were there human beasts too?"

"Not at first." He seemed to be remembering his past again. "Once they started their quest for domination and power they soon figured out that they could attack humans, and convert them. Their ranks were nearly tripled with the addition of humans."

"That's horrible." I commented. "Are there any left? Besides, this one, that is."

He smiled slightly. "Until this one I didn't think so. A very smart sorcerer figured out a way to kill the shadows beasts. It was a potion. The same potion that can cure you becoming one." He started to frown. "But it had its drawbacks. Quite by accident after making the cure, the man that made it, an alchemist you might say, was trying to make another batch of the potion. He had done everything right but accidentally did something different. I am not sure what. But something wasn't done the same way, something was a little off."

"What happened?"

"It created the opposite of what he hoped for. By making a **nearly** identical potion to the one that kills shadows beasts, he had made a potion that would create them. Through some process involving it, one could turn any human or animal into the savage shadow beasts. And the one who did that, would have complete control over their body, soul, mind, and powers. They were called 'the masters'."

"Just like science." I thought out loud. "Every action has an equal or opposite reaction."

"Yes, exactly like that." Chase said, though I was unsure that he even understood science that much. "The council, the government at the time, sought to stop or kill anyone who practiced this experiment. And eventually, all masters and shadow beasts were put to death."

"But…they're still around…?"

"Somehow the practice of converting someone to a beast was preserved. It must have been passed down from generation to generation. But how has it survived so long…and how has someone found it again…" Chase grew stern and angry. "And now whoever has made this foul potion used it on _her_! _She_ was defenseless! Who could have done such a horrible crime against _her_?"

"Against who?" I asked confused. "Who is '_her_'?"

Chase blinked in confusion and stopped walking. "What do you mean who is her? Did you not get a decent look at our attacker?"

"Um…no."

"Our assailant, the shadow beast who went after us…you are to tell me you did not see who it was?

"No, I didn't! I was pinned down and I didn't get a good look at it before that. Who are you talking about?"

"_Jack, the shadow beast… was… Lisa…"_

**Can't think of anything else to say other than I AM SO HAPPY MORE PEOPLE ARE FINALLY READING THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL! Ahem, thanks so much though. Well, I hope this chapter gave some valuable information. Now get to that reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**There is a very important note on my profile. When you're done reading this, check it out. Also, I know I've been doing a lot of Jack chapters lately. The next one will probably be Lisa, and if it isn't, the one after that will be. I'm trying to update more frequently, also. R&R and enjoy:**

**-Jack-**

Finally after what seemed like hours, though it was really only forty-five minutes, we reached the gates of the xiaolin temple. At first I expected the monks to come out an attack us, after all we were their enemies. But instead we were shocked to find Wuya and Master Monk Guan waiting at the gate.

After a quick exchange of glances, and a small giggle from Wuya at the way I was being carried, they let us in. I'd never been in the temple in the long enough to see it. I'd always been on a quick wu raid. But when I really took in the scenery it was beautiful. Or maybe I was just delusional from the Shadow Beast's death poison. Or maybe both.

The two led us into a room where 'Fung and the monks were waiting. It was a room I'd certainly never been in.

"Master Fung," Chase put me down on the floor and did a small bow. "We have come to warn you about-"

"We are already informed." Omi said stepping forward. "Wuya has told as all about this beast of shadows."

"Is this true Wuya?" Chase asked her.

"Yes. After I heard the crash I hid around for a while. And when I saw Lisa-beast show up-" Wuya started but I cut her off.

"Am I the only one who didn't realize who it was at first?"

Ignoring me, she continued. "After I saw her show up I got out of site and fled for the temple. I knew someone had to tell them, and I had seen Jack been slashed. I knew you two would need help."

"Is that what happened or is that just your convenient excuse for running for your life and abandoning us and the danger?" Chase asked accusingly.

"It was…It…" Wuya started to fidget. "Oh all right! It was a combination of both, happy? Look, we need to help Jack before these scars get too bad. Let me see them." She demanded.

Once again Chase flipped me over with his foot and I heard a chorus of gasps erupt from the monks and others. I hated being in the position, but if this was the only way I could be cured of the misery that I was all for it.

Soon after Chase, Guan, and Fung left to discuss some strategies as to how they could attack Lisa's Master, and free her of her…shadow…ness…

Wuya and the monks stayed in the room, but first brought in a large gold cauldron and a bunch of paint brushes.

And they began the cure.

I could hear Wuya whispering things like enchantments. And occasionally she would shout commands at the monks like "Add a bottle of milk!" or something equally obscure. That was the only hint I had at what was inside. I couldn't see them. And I could barely hear them.

I was still lying face down, thanks to Chase. And since I was growing weaker, my limbs failed me and I couldn't push myself back around or up. I was only able to lift my head slightly; enough to keep my nose from being crushed, but not enough to see anything but people's feet.

After what seemed like yet another hour of mixing things in the cauldron, though it was really just fifteen minutes, I heard Wuya shout 'it was done.'

Suddenly her bare feet trotted over to my position and her toes blocked my view. She must have gotten down on the floor because two seconds later I was starring at her face. I instantly gasped; the tattoos around her eyes were scary up close.

"Jack, can you hear me?" She said forcing the sweetest voice she could.

"Yes." I croaked weakly.

"Good." She scowled. "The potion is done and we're going to apply it now. Normally you would be dumped in the cauldron, but we're working with a small area of injury. So, we're just going to dab the potion on and shrink the wounds. You can watch if you want."

"How can I do that?"

"There are a few mirrors in here. If you aim your body properly you might be able to see what's happening behind you." Wuya explained.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked.

"I read in a magazine some women like to set up mirrors during child birth so they can watch what's happening." Kimiko butted in. After that I realized I wouldn't have much to do anyway, so I would watch.

"By the way," Wuya said getting up. "It might feel a little…weird…"

The monks and Wuya began dipping paintbrushes into the potion and smearing it on my back. I could see them through the mirrors, but not completely.

After a thin coat was applied, I began to feel strange. At first everything was cold and it felt like it was sucking my skin. Then the sucking intensified and it felt like sharp, barbed needles were being pulled out of my skin from the deepest depths possible. I think I know what it feels like now to be the victim of a porcupine attack.

I bit down on my tongue hard to keep myself from screaming in pain. But it didn't stop the monks from shouting things like "Oh my gosh!" or "Is that supposed to happen?" or just them screaming.

After what seemed like an eternity, though I'm sure it was just a few minutes, the spines stopped pulling. Like they were gone. The monks stopped brushing and there was silence.

And then, a warm but thin liquid started to trickle down my back. Blood. Before I knew what was happening I was hauled up and people began wrapping a bandage around my middle. I couldn't tell who, it all happened in a blur.

I felt so weak from the process. I started to pass out…

"_Jack…you'll be okay…I hope…" Was the last thing I heard._

**Again; read that important note at the top of my profile after you are done reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Jack chapter for now. Promise:**

**-Jack-**

I awoke in a blur, un-knowing how long I had been passed out. I was in a small room, laying on a bed, and many bandages were wrapped around my middle. I started to undo one; it itched.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turned. "Wuya…and why not?"

"Well if you want to bleed to death, then by all means, undo the bandages. But if you value your life, and don't want to die a most a gruesome-"

"Okay I get it!" I cut her off. A silence passed and I thought heard familiar voices speaking quietly a few rooms over. I've always had good hearing.

I got up slowly and groggily. I felt like I had a giant bruise that covered my entire body. Wincing, I made my way across the room to a door. I placed my ear against it. I couldn't make out the words clearly, but I thought I recognized the voices…

"Who's in there?" I whispered to Wuya.

"Chase, Guan, and Fung. **_I _**thought I should be allowed in there as well, but apparently they think I'm to dumb to come up with a plan. Stupid idiots."

"Is that what they're doing?" I asked. "Coming up with an attack plan?" She nodded.

"Are we allowed in there?" I added.

"No, but that didn't stop me from trying." She smiled. "I found another entrance through the back. If we sneak in slowly we can listen in right under their noses!"

-

We weaved our way through the temple, stopping every now and then to rest my back, until we reached the far side of the room. It actually took about thirty minutes. How can anyone live in a place that huge? Half your day is spent trying to get from the kitchen to the bathroom! It's just insane if you ask me.

But for some reason, when we reached the door and slowly opened it, none of them were in sight. Chase wasn't there. Master Fung wasn't there. Master Monk Guan wasn't there. None!

"Where'd they go?" Wuya and I asked in unison. I scanned the room with my eyes. No where in sight.

"You should be more quiet when you sneak around." Chase said coolly. I turned around.

"You've been following us?" Wuya exploded in rage.

"All of us have." Came Master Fung's voice as he and Guan emerged.

"Why?" I asked.

"To ensure that you learned a lesson." Chase Young answered.

Wuya's face grew into a grave grimace of disgust. "You mean to say we just wasted thirty minutes that could have been spent stopping a dangerous animal, but no, you have to teach us a lesson?" She ranted. "This is stupid Chase. Stupid! I would have expected better from you, and you guys two!" She directed the last bit at Fung and Guan.

"Oh calm yourself, Wuya. We don't need you freaking out. Now go get the monks. They have every right to hear this as you do."

I found it highly amusing how the heylin and xiaolin side were just…taking orders from each other. It was weird but…nice. It was nice. They should work with us more often…of course, then there would be no one to steal from…or any competition…yeah…

"Finally!" Raimundo exclaimed when Wuya led them into the room. "We've been waiting forever!"

"As you know, we've been trying to come up with a way to vanquish the newly formed shadow beast, which we believe to be Lisa." Master monk Guan started. "We have also thus concluded that Lisa's new master is Hannibal Bean. We have reason to believe it is him, and not to mention the fact that he never showed up here when we sent out the S-O-S. If he weren't her master he would come running…er, hopping."

"Though shadow beasts are very powerful, and quite indestructible, you can see that we have problems ahead." Master Fung continued. _We have problems now!_ "However, they are not completely un-harm-able. We know of some ancient methods that can indeed kill the shadow beasts."

Chase stepped in and took over. "But, the thing is, we cannot kill the shadow beast. It IS Lisa after all."

"So then what are we doin'?" Clay asked.

"Deep down in there…down in that things black heart, IS Lisa. She's still there and always will be." Chase said then looked the Fung and Guan in the eyes. He had this look about him. I could tell a fight was going to break out…

"I think," Chase continued. "If we did something to remind Lisa of who she was, that it would stun and confuse her new beast form long enough for us to perform the ritual to save her." Sounded logical to me.

"But I believe," Now it was Master Fung's turn. "That her beast form is temporary. There were many reported cases years ago about shadows beasts being transformed from humans, then weeks later showing up in the jungle confused, hungry, dirty, messy, but fine. And human. Our best plan of attack is simply to isolate her until she turns back." Oh great…that made sense to…

"However, I," Oh great! Guan had a plan too! "know from experience that it is impossible to reform a shadow beasts. I have attempted it in the past before with no luck. They say it does, but never have I nor people I know been able to make it work. I hate to say it, but I think we just have to kill her before she harms other people."

"No!" I shouted.

"Well then what are we doing?" Kimiko asked, ignoring my shouts.

"Jogging her memory."

"Isolation."

"Death."

"You mean we are doing all three?" Omi asked. "I am most confused…"

"No Omi, we're not doing all three." Master Fung said. "We are isolating her.

"And then killing her." Guan stepped in. "We cannot just let her run around making more beasts and killing people! I say we kill her, then go right to the source, Hannibal, and make him pay to! To long have we let him slip free and unharmed. To long has that bean gotten away. We need justice, now."

"Oh, quiet Guan." Chase snarled. "You've never liked Lisa and you never will. But that does not give you authority or the right to kill her. As her brother that gives me the decision to decided. We are not hurting her. We need to draw the real Lisa out and help her. She's calling for us. Stop fighting and listen…and you can hear her…"

"Never liked Lisa? Oh please, Chase!" Guan exclaimed. "Don't try and pin me like I have a vendetta for her something. She needs to be stopped and I'm sorry if you don't want to see sister dearest die!"

"Enough! From both of you!" Master Fung shouted. I had no idea he could yell like that… "As of the moment we are stuck at with what to do. If we isolate her in a cage, like I said, we can perform all three plans at once. We can wait for her to change, we can try and jog her memory, and if worst comes to worst we can end her!"

"You can't keep a shadow beasts in a cage!" Guan yelled.

"Being in a cage will confuse her memory!" Chase shouted simultaneously.

"Hey!" All of sudden a new voice broke out. It was Dojo. "Why don't we just take a vote?"

Nods of agreement broke out among the crowd.

"Aye, a vote." Guan nodded but I could tell he didn't want to do it.

-

"So that makes…three votes Fung, four votes Chase, two votes Guan." Dojo said aloud. "Chase's plan it is."

Chase inwardly smirked. I sighed in relief; I had voted for him.

"Fine," Guan spat. "But if he screws up, I saw we elect new leadership." He said threateningly the walked away sulking.

**I'm thinking about picking the pace of this story up a bit. Trying to speed it along, and cut out some point-less scenes.**

**Now, make my day, review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Told you the next chapter would be Lisa. The end of this chapter is kinda creepy, but, in my opinion, it isn't much worse then the rest of the story. So if you've read that, you can definitely handle this.**

-_Lisa_-

Deep in the corner of Master's lair, Hannibal stood on desk starring at an intricate chart. His back turned to the rest of the world, he obtained a pencil from the desk. Awkwardly he maneuvered the pencil, which was huge compared to him, and began drawing a series of lines on the chart that even the most skilled person couldn't decipher.

He was drawing as if in a trance, but at the sound of the window opening he instantly stopped and turned on his heels. His newly formed 'pet' was climbing through the window, with surprisingly slow speed for her species.

"Hurry up!" He barked at her. Lisa, the beast herself, fumbled with the latch on the window then burst through, shattering it once again, for it had been fixed after she left, and landing on the floor with a loud thud. She had landed on her feet, but the fall sent her tumbling forward through the shattered glass bits, making the creature howl out and whimper in pain.

"Suck it up." Hannibal said ceasing her whimpers. "And you **will** clean that up." He raised his eye brow at the mess.

The creature rose to its feet and nodded, unable to make contact with her free will.

"Did you complete your mission? Are they dead?" Hannibal asked.

Lisa lowered her head and let out a low growl. If it were possible to do so, the growl would sound like a lion purring, only angrier. Somehow, he could understand her noises.

Hannibal scowled deeply. "You idiot!" He exploded in rage. "You stupid animal! You incompetent female!" He launched his pencil toward her, striking her in the left shoulder. She, litterly, roared out in pain and incinerated the pencil.

"I didn't create you to fail!" Hannibal continued to scream, yell, swear, and rant. After a moment he calmed himself from further ranting, but was still seething mad.

Seizing the opportunity, Lisa let out a small hiss.

"What?" Hannibal asked, intrigued. "What happened that could possibly be good?"

She hissed again then let out a gentle growl.

"So you infected Spicer…" Hannibal's face lit up, then his expression drooped. "Too much time has passed. They are with the monks, I know it. Spicer is fine. I applaud you for the effort. Maybe you aren't such a stupid animal."

Lisa hissed in joy of his approval.

"Quiet! I didn't order you to speak!" He retorted. She lowered her head in anguish.

Lisa dropped on all fours and padded over toward Hannibal. Like a dog, she sat down and gazed up into his eyes with her own gaping holes. She hissed loudly.

"Your orders are to find them." Hannibal answered her. "Track them down no matter what. And do your job this time! Do you understand?"

Lisa let out a high pitched screech of acceptance. She turned around, kicked her feet off the desk Hannibal was sitting on, rocking it back and forth slightly. She sprang towards the window with unnatural speed and stuck her head out the lab's window ready to depart.

"Wait." Hannibal said, trying to steady himself against the rocking desk. "Come back."

Lisa un-dug her nails from the wall, dropping to the floor. Sullenly, she crawled back to her master.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He exited through the door for a moment. Lisa turned her head towards the window's opening. She mentally willed her legs to carry her there, but under his spell she could do nothing of her free will.

Three minutes later the door way was broken open as Hannibal's giant fighting suit/ demon armor emerged. It wasn't small enough to fit the width of the door, so he just plowed through the surrounding wall, widening the exit.

The mask of the suit split away revealing Hannibal perched inside.

"Though you may eventually prove useful," He said. "and you have another assignment now, there is still something we need to sort out." The suit stepped closer to Lisa, so they were just feet away.

The shadow beast then showed its first sign of fear, and shook gently from the freight.

"You failed me." Hannibal continued. The arms on the suit extended and were inches away from the black, fiery face of the creature. "And you must be _punished_ for that."

The pinching claws at the end of the arms began to revolve, and a static charge built up that quickly turned into a small electrical beam between the two hands.

"Let this be a reminder, not to disappoint me again."

_The beast's shrieks were heard for the remainder of the night, until dawn broke the next eventful day._

**Short but important. Another insightful look at the 'true' Hannibal Bean. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Long story short, first I was lazy, then I was busy, then I went on vacation, then I came back and got sick, now I'm better but I've been having an off week and I may be busy this following week and a half but it won't be another three weeks before I update. Also, I worked for a few more days on this chapter then I usually do because I wanted it to be perfect. Well enjoy:**

-_Lisa_-

Lisa awoke to find herself lying on her back. Her arm had a nasty bruise and she felt like she hadn't eaten in days. Her hair also seemed to be cut short and fell just below her ears.

She turned to her left and regretted it as she saw a huge black shape smack her in the face and push her to the right a few inches. The bump made her painfully scrape her arms against the floor.

Groaning she got up, and nearly collapsed from a burning pain in her legs. Jumping away from where she was she saw that she was laying on six feet wide clock. A bright white clock with roman numerals around it, sitting on the floor. And what had hit her was the minute hand.

She looked up to see that she was in a cave. It was made out of sand that was a white-ish tan-ish color.

She turned around and saw that there were more clocks along the floor. But none were as big as the one she was laying on. Still, they were all at least three feet in diameter. Some of them were ticking very fast, some slow, and none of them we're on the same time.

Lisa thought hard, trying to remember what had happened. But her brain felt fuzzy and she couldn't remember much. And what she did recall wasn't helpful.

She walked down the tunnel carefully avoiding the clock arms. Eventually this leg of the tunnel stopped at purple cave wall. It was hallowed out into a circle and there were more roman numerals along the edge of the cutout. And like the other clocks it had a pointy, black minute and hour hand. But unlike the other clocks, these hands were suspended in the air at the center of the circle. Ticking away while they floated.

Ignoring a searing pain in her arms Lisa pushed the clock hands to the right, providing an exit on the left.

The next part of the cave made her gulp and stare in terror. This room was an oval-square shape and stretched farther than she could see. But there was something special about this room. It was all bright red. And everything in the room was silhouetted in blue, purple, or black. Throughout the cave room were more giant clocks. But these were red and blue purple, and they didn't have numbers on them. They were floating. And they passed through all solid matter.

Any normal person would have been very confused by this room. Any normal stupid person would have exclaimed "Ooh! Pretty colors!"

But Lisa wasn't the average normal person or normal stupid person, and she had recognized this room all too well.

"The yin-yang world," She said out loud to herself. She turned around back to the clock door. On the other side it was still normal. "Seems I can never get away from this world…" She sighed.

Taking a few steps forward she flinched as giant red clock floated through her at a quick pace.

_How is the yin-yang world here? The yo-yos aren't present, and the rest of the world is normal right behind me…_She thought.

"I-I can't stay here…" But she didn't know how to escape. After resting her legs, she took a leap of faith…and darted through the tunnel.

As she ran through the vibrant, glowing tunnel, it was like the tunnel was trying to stop her. A group of small blue clocks gathered around in a circle. Almost like an attack force. The clocks dove at her trying to slow her down but they only passed through her with a chilly feeling.

After what seemed like an eternity she reached the end of the yin-yang-like tunnel. The cave walls had returned to the light sand. There was another clock door only it didn't have numbers around the side. And it only had one floating hand not two. The hand, which was the one for the minutes, wasn't moving; it was perched straight up pointing to where the twelve should be.

Passing through this door Lisa came to perhaps the most bizarre room yet. There were several computers off to the left. And the entire right wall was filled with television monitors as far as the eye could see.

With an eerie feeling Lisa walked through the room slightly. She noticed a few jars filled with various fetuses of small animals. She gagged deeply and turned away.

She walked down the tunnel more. The computers had stopped appearing but the T.V.'s kept going on.

She came to a place in the wall where it jutted out two and half feet. Filling this piece of the sandy rock wall was a mirror. But when she approached it Lisa could not see her reflection. It looked like a plain silvery mirror. But something had been done to it, she thought, because it wasn't reflecting anything.

Confused, Lisa touched the mirror with her finger. Nothing. She pressed it a little harder. Nothing. Frustrated she brought her hand back and curled it into a fist.

"Do not break that, girl." Came a voice stopping her as she was about to smash the odd mirror.

"Much chaos will come if you do. Not like you could break it, though." The voice continued.

Lisa turned around. "And why is that, Hannibal?" She faced him with a glare.

Hannibal looked up in a corner. There was a giant lime, green watch tacked to the corner. With the bands spilling out onto the wall and ceiling.

"It sure took you a while to get here." He snorted. Lisa closed her eyes tightly._ He did something to me…I know he did…he brought me here…I…I can't remember it…_

"What…what…what did you do to me?" She demanded angrily.

Hannibal chuckled. "Poor, stupid, confused minion."

It was almost as if her life flashed before her eyes. Almost. It wasn't her life flashing by her. But as Lisa heard him say the words, every time he had called her "minion" before flashed before her in her memories.

And then she remembered.

The plunge into the cauldron.

The pain of her flesh peeling away.

The sorrow she felt as she was forced to attack her brother and boyfriend.

And the torture.

The suffering.

The pain.

She looked down at her hands. _Human._ She looked into the mirror. _Beast. Shadow beast._ The mirror reflected her in her beastly form.

Lisa started screaming and crying.

"_What did you to me?!"_

**I really wanted to go further with this but it would have been ridiculously long. Anyway, as I said it MIGHT be a while before I update again, but probably not terribly long. And if there's one thing I hate it's people pressing me to update. Do not push me. I will update when I update and you have no control over it. Kay?**

**Eh…sorry…got carried away there. Right well, reviews are nice, constructive criticism appreciated, and flames mocked!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey…I know it's been a while. My sister came home from college for spring break (her school has spring break in March) and I haven't seen her since Christmas. And then…on the eighth Someone who I loved very much passed away. This is someone I've known my entire life, since I was three. I've loved him for the past eleven years, and his death has been really hard…(deep sigh) I just really wish he was still there when I come home. Well…This is a REALLY important chapter. Enjoy and pay attention:**

-_Lisa_-

"Where are we? What did you do? What's wrong with this mirror? Why is this cave so weird? Are we in the yin-yang world? How did we get here? Why did you make me a shadow beast? What's going on? Answer my questions!" Lisa screamed frantically.

Hannibal shook his head. "Darling, we're going to be here all day if you force me to try and figure out how to answer all of those in order."

"Darling?" Lisa repeated. "Er, whatever. Just tell me where we are first."

"Hmm…where we are…oh! That is such a complicated question!" He said stomping one of his little roots. He sighed. "Ugh, all right, the most basic answer I can give you is: we are in The Cave of Destiny."

"The Cave of Destiny?" She said aloud. "Cave of Destiny? Sounds like the name of some really poorly written internet story, that was posted on some fan website, and was written by some illiterate twelve-year-old girl who has a ridiculous crush on this Brazillian cartoon character, so she decided to write a story about him in which she is a character and-"

"What are you talking about?" Hannibal asked confused.

"You know! Those fan website where they write stories!"

"Website? What's that?"

"Oh Gosh, you are so old."

The two stopped talking for a moment before resuming.

"Alright, but what IS The Cave of Destiny?" Lisa asked.

"I…can't answer that. But, it can only be found by those who know how to get there. And those who find it randomly almost never remember where it was. People have known of this place for hundreds of years. But I believe I am the only one to ever find it and remember it." Hannibal gloated. "See those televisions over there? I can use those to watch any person's life at any given time. I suppose you could say THAT'S what the cave does. It controls everything. Within this cave is the plan for every person's life; including every single little miniscule detail. And not just everyone's life here on Earth, but everything and everyone everywhere else. And not just that, but everything and everyone and everything else in the parallel universe."

"Parallel universe?" Lisa said. "I mean you hear stories, but it's actually real?"

"Real indeed. Everyone in the parallel universe is the opposite of their counterpart here. Example, your brother has chosen a life of heylin. In the parallel world he would be good. But those monks you know would be evil. It all balances out. This cave can connect those two worlds."

"Hold on! You said this cave controls everyone's life? That can't be true! I make my own luck, and I refuse to let my life be controlled by some weird stupid cave!" Lisa screamed. Suddenly a chunk of the ceiling came down nearly crashing into her. The chunk flew back up into its place and grew back, but she was still standing there shocked from nearly being hit.

"You made the cave angry. Don't make the cave angry." Hannibal warned.

"Okay…When I was coming to this chamber I passed what seem like the yin-yang world. Are we there?"

"No. But both worlds (Parallel and real) can enter the same yin-yang world. That is how they can find this cave."

"So if someone entered the yin-yang world and looked around they can not only end up in another world but also here. Is that what you're saying?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. But that's not the only way to get those places, and that isn't how we got here."

"Is it possible to be in the yin-yang world while your parallel word opposite is there?"

"It is, but it's rare. The cave has only planned for very few people to meet their opposites there."

Lisa faced the mirror. It had stopped reflecting her. "What's wrong with this mirror?"

"Nothings wrong with it."

"Yes there is," Lisa pressed. "It showed me as a shadow beast. Which, by the way, I FINALLY remember you doing! But anyway, my point is, that's not how I look right now."

"Yes it is Lisa. That is how your body looks. What you think you are right now is your mind and soul."

"Huh?"

"We are in your mind Lisa. That is how we got here."

"So…I can just think of this place and come here whenever I want?"

"Of course not, idiot." He snapped. "Only I know how to get here and I made your mind separate from your beastly body and come here. Yes everything you are currently seeing is all a figment, but everything you see now IS real and DOES look and work exactly like this. You just aren't quite there right now."

"Uh…mind repeating that?"

"I don't have time to explain it to you. You wouldn't get it anyway. But anyway, back to the mirror. The mirror decided to show you what you currently look like. But that is usually not how it functions."

"Then how does it function?" She asked.

"It shows you the people in the opposite realm. And vise-versa for them. Go ahead. Face the mirror and think of someone. It will show you how their opposite life turned out."

Lisa looked into the mirror and closed her eyes. _Opposite me, opposite me. _She opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing there in the mirror with a beautiful silky dress. She was surrounded by two small children and next to a handsome man.

"Is…is that…Michael?" Lisa asked slowly, still in shock. "Are those…did we…have children?"

Hannibal chuckled. "Yes you did. And yes, it is Michael Chow. The man you were in an arranged marriage with. But he was killed during your wedding rehearsal. Killed by Chase. Killed because-"

"I remember why!" She shouted. "You don't have to remind me!"

Hannibal snorted. "I thought you were lying when you told us you loved him." (A/N: I guess you sorta need to read Unstoppable if you haven't already. It's _probably_ just going to get more confusing.)

"No, I…never mind. It doesn't matter. At least opposite me had a good life. Why did this cave choose to make my life so crappy?"

"It didn't."

"What do you mean?" She questioned the bean.

"It didn't. I did."

"…What?"

"When I found this cave," Hannibal said with a twinkle in his eye. "I found a way to change fate. To alter people's lives. The cave didn't make your life miserable, Lisa Young, I did."

"But why?" She said exasperated. Everything was becoming too much. It was too much "world ending" info in too short a time. "No, don't answer that. I'll figure it out myself." She turned back to the mirror. _Hannibal Roy Bean. Hannibal Roy Bean. Show me Hannibal Roy Bean._

"You're looking up me aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes…but…all I see is a desert."

"Where I buried him of course."

"This desert looks familiar too…"

"Well of course. You've been there."

"Huh?"

"You're looking at the regular world. Not the opposite."

"But I was looking up opposite you. Shouldn't I be seeing…like you know, good you in opposite world or something?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, you have it all backwards. Poor child."

"What's going on?"

"Opposite me, or whatever you want to call him, is me." Hannibal said tapping his own belly. "I am from the parallel world. I am 'evil' in the parallel world. The me that was here, 'real me,' was good."

"I don't get it…" Lisa said confused.

He chuckled, delighted, again. "Lisa, I am from the parallel universe. I found a way to break through. I found 'good' me and I killed him. I buried him in that desert. I found this cave. And with it, the power to mess around with your life. Chase's life. The monk's lives. Jack's life. Wuya's life. And even,"

"I get it!" Lisa snapped. "You don't have to name everyone on the planet." Lisa willed the mirror image to go away._ Chase Young._ "This shows Chase as being dead…All I see is a gravestone."

"Yes. In the parallel world instead of Chase killing Michael, Michael had to kill Chase."

"Oh my…" She trailed off. Lisa suddenly felt an eerie vibe. She felt like her life wasn't her own. "Hannibal…how long have you known where this cave is?"

Hannibal laughed. He could tell exactly how she felt right now. He read right through her.

"Oh Lisa…poor, poor Lisa."

"What?"

"_I've been controlling your life for centuries."_

**Would've gone further but it would have been to long. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I was going to update this yesterday, but when I woke up I had a searing headache, a burning fever, and then…I fainted. Twice. Ah, but it isn't like ya'll care about my life anyway, eh? Alrighty then, on to the fic:**

-_Lisa_-

Lisa extended a long, bony, shaking finger accusingly at the bean-like demon. "That's a lie!" She shrieked.

"You bastard, you're lying!" She continued to scream, fresh tears building up. "How dare you lie to my face? Why are you doing this? Stop lying to me!"

Hannibal starred at the hysteric girl for a moment, then roared loudly with laughter.

"You think this is funny? SHUT UP!" She collapsed to the floor and started sobbing more gently. "This can't be true…you're lying…I can't…I can't just…No, I am not your puppet of fate! I make my own luck, and my own destiny! SO STOP LYING TO ME!" She stood back up, her body heaving rapidly. She glared at him with her dark green eyes.

Hannibal chuckled again, but not as mockingly this time. "Yes, of course it was a lie, dummy."

"Dummy? Oh, ha ha. You think you're so clever with that, don't cha? Calling me your 'dummy' like you're some sort of puppet-master-ventriloquist person! Well guess what? That wasn't funny, at all."

Hannibal snickered. "I thought it was."

"Tell me the truth." Lisa growled.

"The truth about what?" He said innocently.

"You know what." She hissed.

"Fine Lisa, you aren't my 'dummy' but never the less, I have been controlling you for centuries." He said, growing serious again.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Her voice was becoming very exasperated.

"Fine, I'll explain," Hannibal winked. "Dummy."

Lisa growled at him, like as if she was a shadow beast again, and he continued with his explanation.

"Time is a very…fun thing to manipulate. But it isn't easy. And since you can only control one person at a time, I knew my puppet had to be someone strong. Someone who wouldn't doubt why their life took many turns for the worst, an insecure person. And someone influential. A person with many connections. I decided to make that person you, Lisa. _You_ would be my slave. _You_ would be the one to shape my perfect future."

"Any future you want, is no perfect future." Lisa snarled. "But why me? Why was I your 'perfect' person?"

"Well at the time you weren't." Hannibal burst out laughing. "I discovered you more than fifteen hundred years ago. You were…about fourteen at the time. No, wait, fifteen. Or were you sixteen…" He paused and looked like he was in deep thought.

"Get on with it!"

"Fine, regardless of how old you were, you were a boring simpleton living under a roof full of people who were always comparing you to your wonderful, special brother, Chase." He remarked about her family.

"Then why didn't you use him if he was so great?"

"Oh, I considered it. Believe me, I DEFFINATLY considered it. In fact, I did have to use Chase on occasions. It was necessary to set up things for you. The monks and Jack as well."

"Okay, so what made you pick me?"

"I told you, I needed someone insecure. You never felt loved in your parent's house. You thought everyone hated you. And though you were destined to have a normal happy life, aside from some certain events, before I intervened, you were still very insecure. And you wouldn't be surprised if bad things started happening. Not to mention, I decided to look into your future. I saw things I liked about your life. Things that would make it easier to fiddle with your life." He explained. "And though Chase had connections, I decided you were the more influential of the two. Or at least, I could make you the more influential one." He smiled.

"I don't get it." Lisa said bluntly. "How could you make me more influential?"

"Not just more influential, but more powerful as well. Shen Gong Wu Fusion, sweetie. Wu Fusion. Lisa, tell me, did you ever intend to be evil when you were growing up? Did you ever think about being on the heylin side?"

"No, not really, it wasn't until I started idolizing Wuya and discovering her notes about…" Lisa gasped. "Wu Fuse!"

"Exactly. Do you know why you started idolizing Wuya?"

"Well yeah of course, I… I…" She grimaced. "Uh…"

"I made you interested in the heylin side. It was easy. All I had to do was whisper things into your ear at night."

"What!"

"It was a little harder with Chase. I had to hypnotize him."

"Hypnotize him to do what?"

"To kill. To crave evil."

Lisa gulped, suddenly events in her life started slotting into place. And she wondered if all those time she thought she wanted something badly, if it was Hannibal's doing.

"So you know how to hypnotize?" She said, trying to look like she was calm. He nodded. "How?"

He laughed at her. "Like I'll tell you!"

"Okay but…you still have to be lying. Back when things like that were happening, I was weak. You said you needed someone strong. And…and…And there were dozens of times when we triumphed over you! Me and Chase, Jack and the monks, we've beaten you before!"

Hannibal made a face and snarled. "I told you, I have been in control for centuries, but I haven't been in complete control. When I'm not here," He waved his hands at the cave dramatically. "The cave tries to resort back to its original plan. Only when I'm here constantly can I be in complete control. That's why things I dislike happen."

"Okay well that explains some stuff…"

"That's why I had to take more extreme methods. Making Chase evil. Releasing the Spiders. Encouraging you to discover more of your abilities. Convincing Jack he needed an apprentice. I never intended to do most of the things that I have. It was a simple plan. But every time I left the cave it started making things normal again!" He ranted, his voice raising. "I had to get rid of some of you. I had to kill one of the people in your 'posse.' You were trumping me too much."

Lisa watched him, feeling confused again.

"It was the perfect plan." He pointed at her. "But you kept messing it up!"

"Hannibal you aren't making any sense."

"I had a plan, Lisa. A plan to get you to join my side, willingly. And then…then this cave made you do the stupidest thing ever."

Lisa raised her eye brow at him.

"It decided to try and make your life the way it was again. To convert you back to simple little Lisa."

"What are you talking about!" Lisa yelled, annoyed.

"WHY DO YOU THINK YOU LOST YOUR POWERS?" He bellowed. She paused, giving him an uncertain look. "Your destiny was never to become powerful. The cave didn't want you evil. The cave didn't want you to know wu-fuse. So the cave made you lazy. You stopped practicing and lost your powers."

Lisa glared at him like a fire was burning deep in her eyes. She did not enjoy being called Lazy. But she was more unnerved about what he had revealed. "You've been spying on us…"

"Oh well, don't sound so surprised!" He snapped, sarcastically. Then he smiled. "But I was smarted than the cave. And I saw my chance to pounce. I decided instead of trying to let want to become my partner, I'd just make you my slave. And then, then I could pick off one of your friends. Get them out of my way and gain power at the same time. I saw a way to FINALLY complete my plan."

"Shadow beast." Lisa whispered.

"Exactly." He hissed. "Now, I'm sick of talking!" He clicked his fingers. There was a blinding light and Lisa suddenly was in pain. After a moment she opened her eyes. They were back in the lab. She was a beast again, and Hannibal was back in his protective suit.

"_Now my pet, you won't fail me this time. Kill them."_

**Just letting you know, this story is gonna be a lot shorter than Unstoppable. There aren't THAT many chaps left. Also, this chapter is purposely kinda vague. I wanted to leave the rest to your imagination. Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm gonna try to update my other story today too, and maybe I'll update this one again. But I might not. This chapter is kinda long…Enjoy:**

-**Jack**-

Chase had a plan. He had an exact plan of where we were supposed to be, when we should probably be there, and what to do. But this plan had a problem. Chase wouldn't tell us where we had to be, when we had to be there, and what we had to do. But mostly just the where part.

"Chase, I forgot," Raimundo stated, "where exactly are we going?"

"You didn't forget Rai, I just did not tell you." Chase answered back coolly.

"Right, right, of course." Raimundo sighed. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay had been doing this for a while now. Like they were trying to get Chase to slip up and tell them the answers. Omi probably would have joined on in the game, but instead he decided to glare holes into my back. I get the feeling he doesn't trust me. I would've joined the monks but I decide to keep to myself and listen.

We had been walking for hours. We were going to fly on Dojo but he says he isn't strong enough to carry us all. I think he just lazy. But regardless of what I think, here we are. Walking, walking, walking. It's very boring.

Chase is at the lead of the line. Guan is bringing up the rear; he's still sullen and moody. His attitude reminds me of the way Lisa was when her powers were failing. I try not to think about it.

I worry about Master Fung keeping up with everybody. He isn't exactly the fittest or youngest guy around. He assures me he can make it, but I ask the monks to keep and eye on him just in case.

Before we left Wuya gathered up pots, pans, food, bottled water, matches, blankets, and even some ingredients to make potions. She looked silly when she came out of the Xiaolin temple, attempting to carry it all, plus more. But she then cast a quick spell that shrunk everything down to the size of a pea, like what the changing chopsticks do. She's been carrying it all in her pocket.

Despite the fact that we've been walking non-stop for nearly four hours, we haven't seen any sign of civilization. I knew from previous temple raids that not many people lived near the temple, but by now we should have been far enough away to start noticing people. It gives me a creepy feeling. I decided to bring it up.

"Not a lot of people around here…" I say, trying to sound casual not scared.

Kimiko turns around to look at me and makes a face. "Well duh." She answers.

"What do you mean by duh?" I ask, slightly offended.

"There aren't a lot of people anywhere, partner. You know that. Everybody knows that." Clay tells me.

"It's been a year, but not everything has been rebuilt yet." Omi finally speaks.

And then it hits me. A year. Just one year. One year ago it happened. The spiders. I knew they wrecked havoc wherever they went. But Lisa and I hadn't done much traveling ever since we stopped going to get wu. I never realized the damage was this extensive.

"You mean to say…that everything is destroyed? And like everybody died when the spiders attacked?" I ask. I feel tears welling up inside me but I don't want to look like more of a wuss so I hold them back.

"No not everybody, of course, silly." Kimiko answers, then looks away. "But a lot. Entire cities have been wiped out, forest decapitated. And it seems nigh impossible to find a family that hasn't lost someone." She adds and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"But…aren't people trying to rebuild the cities? And repopulate mankind?" It reminds me of those 'would you rather question' where people ask if you were stuck on an island and had to repopulate the Earth would you want it to be with one person or another person. And then they give you a choice of two people you hate. But you never think something like that will happen in real life.

"Of course they are." Omi answers quickly. "But things are coming along slowly. The entire world has suffered from our mistake of letting the spiders out."

"It wasn't our mistake!" I snap. "You can't blame yourself or anyone here. It was an accident. Could've happened to anyone." I feel a hard lump forming in my throat. Because in my mind I know. It wasn't Omi's fault that the spiders were accidentally released…it was Lisa's. She didn't know it would happen, but it did. She can't be blamed for releasing them, but reality is, if she hadn't been in that cave that day it wouldn't have happened.

Everyone lapses into silence after my outburst. They all know too. The majority of us where there when it happened. And the rest of us, like Guan and Fung, have learned the details from us. We all know who's 'fault' it is.

--

It's been another hour. Still silence. We pass a small town and a few beggars. It really is pitiful. Everyone is so poor and helpless. And when you look in their eyes all you see is…sadness and sorrow.

I can't stand it. I want to look away but I can't peel my gaze from these poor people. Their village was practically destroyed. All of us were lucky. Our property, like a few other lucky people in the world, had been sparred the extremely bad damage. A couple of the xiaolin buildings had collapsed, and the roof to my house was missing, Chase's abode wasn't even affected at all. All of us were sparred. It makes me feel guilty and unworthy.

"We're not lost." Chase's voice finally tears me away from the damage. "Just letting you know, we're not. I know where we're going, trust me." Chase has been saying this now every five minutes. We're all thinking the same thing. We're lost. I'm sure we are. Why else would he keep pushing the matter?

"Maybe," Clay starts to say with his southern twang, "You could tell us where we're going. We might be able to help you." My body is so tired from the walk I don't think my brain would even be able to function if I was trying to find my own way instead of just following.

"I don't need to tell you, I know where we are." Chase responds.

Kimiko sighs loudly in frustration. "WHY WON'T YOU TELL US?"

"I have a feeling…that Hannibal may indeed be spying on us. I don't want to reveal the location in case his watching. We want to be there first, before he realizes what exactly is happening. If he knows in advance he'll try to stop it."

"Yeah, that made a lotta sense, Chase." I retort.

"What if we guess where we're going? Would you tell us if we're right?" Raimundo asks.

"I will if it will get you to shut up." Chase snaps.

"All right then. Let's play twenty questions." Kimiko suggest. "Then after the questions if we guess right, you have to tell us."

"Okay. Fine then." He agrees.

"Have we been there before?" Kimiko asks.

"Yes."

"Is it China?" Raimundo takes over.

"Yes."

"Are we close?" I decide it's my turn.

"…No." That makes me cringe. I don't know how much walking I can take.

"How long will it take to get there?" Kimiko asks. I start to try and enjoy myself. This game is letting the time fly.

"A week, give or take." Chase says hesitantly. I groan loudly.

"Is it someplace we've been to often?" Clay finally takes a turn.

"Only once."

I look out towards another damaged village. More beggars will be up ahead. More sad people to turn down. We want to help them but we can't. We don't have money with us either.

"Are there any people there?" I asked desperately.

"Not since the spiders."

"Has Lisa been to this place?" Raimundo asks.

"Yes, she went there with us."

Kimiko gasps. "I think I know what it might be! But, I need to ask one more question: was there, or is there, a wu there?"

"That's two questions, and no to both." Chase answers changing direction. I wish he hadn't. The sun is setting that way and the glare of the rays hitting my face is getting annoying.

"Does that confirm your theory, Kimiko?" I ask hopefully.

"No." She says sullenly. "It dismisses it."

"Is it a city?" Omi asks, surprising me that he wants to join the game.

"It was a city. Now it's an empty dead city." Chase answers. "Half way. Ten more questions."

Dead city. Nope doesn't ring any bells. "Are you sure we've been there before?" I ask exasperated.

"Yes. Nine questions left." He says smugly.

"Come on!" Kimiko shouts annoyed with Chase's slyness.

"Nice going Jack!" Raimundo yells with hate in his voice.

"Children!" Fung snaps and we all fall quiet.

"Does Hannibal know about this place?" Clay asks slowly after a moment.

"No…" Chase says just as slowly.

"Are we going there to meet someone?" Raimundo asks, trying to be creative.

"Nope."

I want to ask more questions, but after my last one I'm afraid. I let the monks take over.

"Is it…underground?" Raimundo says, once again being creative.

"No."

"Is it famous for something?" Kimiko looks to Chase. She knows her pop culture.

"Nothing that I know of. Five questions left."

"When we were there, how long did we visit?" Clay wishes to know.

"Not long."

I can feel everybody getting tense. Trying to think of good final questions.

"When we there…were we all there at the same time?" Omi asks.

"Yes. That should help narrow it down."

"Is it cold there or hot?" I decided to join again.

"Mild to coldish. Final question."

"When were we there?" Wuya asks, surprising us all not only because it was an excellent question, but because she was joining in and taking the final question.

"Roughly a year ago. No more questions now, game over." Chase says and concentrates on the path.

We're all silent for a minute then Kimiko breaks it.

"I'm clueless." She takes the words right out of our mouths.

"Me too." Everyone agrees.

"Can you not just tell us?" Omi asks hopefully.

"You have all the information you need to figure out. Fill in the blanks."

**Same goes for all of you. You can figure it out if you think back to the first story. I like reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Looks quizzically at computer.) The weirdest thing happened…I actually feel like writing. I know that sounds…odd, but I haven't had the actual urge to write in a very long time. I've been pretty much forcing myself to continue. Right, well, this isn't at all important to you so I'll just get on with the story:**

**-Jack-**

Four days later. Still traveling. Warning people as we go. Chase insists that we warn everyone that a shadow beast is on the loose. Though, as it goes with out mentioning, traveling in a pack of nine people plus a dragon and wandering up to random towns to tell them the danger of a monstrous creature which they've never heard of, gets you a lot of weird looks. And a lot of weird comments. A lot of weird everything.

I'm tired from the walking. Completely restless. Finally Dojo gave in a few days ago and flew a few of us ahead, with the rest trailing behind. It helps to rest, but it isn't practical. We spend more time waiting for the people to catch up.

Chase still won't tell us where we're going. But something about the road we're traveling feels familiar. Like I've been here before but I just can't remember when.

We approach a town. A woman is on the outskirts. Chase darts forward. He's gonna warn her. I tune out his speech. It's always the same. He tells them that a shadow beast is loose (Mind you, most everyone has never heard of such a creature) and warns them to tell everyone they know because no one is safe, blah blah blah. The speech always starts and ends the same way, and the middle has little change each time it is retold.

Finally after a few minutes of Chase's speech the woman speaks.

"Are these…'shadow beast' anything like…those spiders that attacked a year ago? Because, we are still recovering from that attack. I do not think my towns' folk will like more bad news."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chase answers, "And sad to report that a shadow beast is much worse than the spiders. But there is only one of them at the moment. A newly created one, which means her powers are not yet developed all the way. She is capable of horrible things," Chase gestured at the town, "But not mass destruction."

"Thank you for your wisdom, kind stranger." The woman answers. "I will prepare my towns people for a fight, if one is to come."

Chase nodded approval, and started to march away but the woman ran up to him and took his hand, shaking it warmly.

"Bless you stranger. Bless all of your hearts. I wish you well on the rest of your journey." We thank her and continue to walk away. Always traveling.

"Well, that went rather well." Wuya comments after we're out of ear shot.

"It did." Chase states boringly.

"A lot better than some other warnings." Kimiko joins in. "Remember the kid who ran away screaming about spiders and monsters?"

"Remember the man who laughed at us like we were crazy? And kept laughing even after we were several yards away?" Raimundo chimes in.

"And what about the mother and child? What were her exact words again?" Clay asks. "Wasn't it, 'I'ma get you and your crazy friends! Fillin' people with nonsense! Lousy kids! Shame on you! Shame!' or something like that?"

"That woman kept calling us kids, even though some of us are not." Master Fung says. "Clearly, she wasn't in her right mind."

"We sure have had some bad experiences…" Omi says while kicking a pebble in front of him.

"Yes! We haven't had the best time warning people!" Chase yells exasperated. "Why is this such a big deal?" He's annoyed with us. We're always bringing up the failed times where we tried to warn people.

"It's a big deal," Kimiko answers, "Because we've been reported as missing mental patients."

"WHAT?" We all scream in unison.

"Yeah," Kimiko fiddles with her PDA. "It's all over the news. People think we've escaped some asylum. I guarantee you the police are after us."

A pause. Then,

"Well this is just fricken great!" Raimundo yells outraged.

"Wait a second!" Dojo says excited. The tired dragon hasn't been speaking much. Neither has Gaun, but that's just because he's still angry. "Kimiko, if you can check the news on that thing, then maybe you can see if there have been any reports of a shadow beast!"

Kimiko gasps. "I could!" _Why didn't I think of that?_ I wonder. She starts furiously playing around with it, then gasps again. "She's been sighted!"

"Where?" Chase asks.

"A town about fifty miles away from here. Police didn't believe the reports of… 'a black silhouetted creature with aggressiveness beyond compare' at first, but EVERYONE in the town was saying it. The authorities are on edge."

"Fifty miles…she's following us." Chase tells the group.

"Great." I mutter sarcastically.

"It is great, Spicer," I'm surprised Chase hears me, "we need her to be there with us. She just can't get ahead."

--

Another three days later. We're absolutely weary from travel. Making camp every night just doesn't help. I feel like I need to sleep for about two weeks before I can move again. But we press on, even faster than before. Chase is determined to stay ahead.

Kimiko keeps us updated on the whereabouts of Lisa. She keeps being spotted, terrorizing towns. She's still on our tail, but she hasn't been getting any closer than thirty miles. Her movements seems inconsistent. One day she'll be spotted seventy miles away, the next just thirty five. But still, she has never come any closer than thirty miles.

As if we, and the rest of China, weren't all ready on edge, this news didn't help. If she wasn't getting any closer it could mean problems. Like Hannibal is planning something. But we don't dwell on it, and continue ahead.

I've been thinking about the woman from the town recently. About Chase's words. Finally I ask him about it.

"Chase…what you said to that woman a few days ago, was it true?"

"The one in the decrepit town we passed three days ago?" I nod. "What do you want to know?"

"You said something about how Lisa," I refuse to call her a shadow beast. I always use her name, "isn't yet fully developed, power speaking-wise. Is that true?"

Chase sighs. "No."

"So…Lisa IS capable of destroying towns?" I ask, worried.

"Yes." He breathes.

"Shadow beasts are unstoppable." Gaun spat out the words. We're all surprised to hear him speak. "They have to be killed. It's the only way to stop them."

A lump forms in my throat. We're all doubtful about Chase's plan. But we, or a least I, have to hold on to some hope that Lisa can be reversed back to her normal self.

"Chase, why did you lie to the woman?" Omi asks.

"To…" Chase sighs. "To give her some sort of hope. The world needs hope right now."

"No, the world needs…" Gaun mutters, but I don't catch the rest.

Chase continues, despite Gaun's muttering. "I do not like being the bringer of bad news. A small hope, a small comfort, is a million times better than the truth."

"No it isn't!" Raimundo snaps. "If people think they can take on the monster they'll charge into battle with pride and arrogance." _Something you might know about, Rai_. I think bitterly, but hold my tongue. "Chase, you're a warrior too, you know the importance of going into battle with highest expectations of your opponent. Never under-estimate."

But Chase doesn't answer immediately. But he does stop moving. I haven't been paying attention to the landscape, too busy with the conversation, but now I see that we are no longer out in the open. We're in the middle of a completely empty, dead, desolate city. No one walks the streets. No lights come from the buildings. The concrete is chipped and falling apart. The buildings look like they need a lot of construction work. Some should just be knocked down. The sky is dark and gloomy and a few buildings still stand tall. Towering over the empty city like sky-scrapers do.

Something about the city feels familiar. We're all looking around curiously, except Chase. We're all feeling the same way, I can tell.

I'm about to ask where we are but Chase cuts me off before I even open my mouth.

"We're here."

**Wanted to go a little further, but decided this was a better stopping point. Besides, I've been making the chapters of this story too long, lately. So, um, reviews are nice.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Not as long as I was hoping the chapter to be, but it'll do. To include the next part would've made it to long:**

-**Jack**-

We wander around the city on Chase's orders. Once again, we are clueless to the actual plan, but whatever it may be we know we have to be here to do it. None of us really know where we are, but the majority of us have been here before. It's the remains of an old city. We don't know what city, and we don't know why it was abandoned. It's just some old, desolate, empty-shell-of-a-city.

It's a creepy feeling walking through the city. I mean, forget the fact that we're the only people here and it's cold and misty and dark and eerie, it's just weird re-visiting this place. I vaguely remembered this important place from last year, but as I walk the streets now I just…recognize things. I can't really explain it but I'm not the only one who feels like this either.

Every few minutes one of the monks will say something like "Over there! That's where I was almost killed by a spider" And then someone else in the group will point to an oddly cracked stone and be like "I remember that stone!" It's very creepy.

So here we are. We're supposed to, on Chase's order, be looking for something in the city. Problem is we don't know what. Says "We'll know it when we see it" but we're all slowly loosing faith in Chase. But we wander and we look. Or, more correctly, we exchange stories to pass the time, while we appear to be searching.

I was reminiscing with the others when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I flicked around instantly. Just a plastic bag. Nothing major. We continue. Always pressing on.

We're rounding the corner of a building a few minutes later, when I sense movement once more, and this time I hear the faint noises of a trash can as well. I'm not the only one; Raimundo sees and hears it to. We both whip around so that facing us across the street is a deserted alley. The alley appears to be located in such-and-such a way that the light isn't hitting it. But it has to be because there's a giant shadow being cast from…something in there.

"What are you two looking at?" Chase snaps from behind.

"There was a noise from that alley." Raimundo points.

"Sounded like one of the trash cans." I interject.

Chase mulls over the words for a moment. "Just a cat." He decides. "Keep moving, I believe we are almost there."

We start walking again but I swear out of the corner of my eye I see the shadows from the alley slither forward slightly. But that's the ridiculous…shadows don't slither…

A minute later the shadow is still…following us. I turn around. It's stopped moving…but that's the ridiculous, shadows don't move…or do they…

"Chase!" I call frantically. "Are…are shadows suppose to move?" He either doesn't hear me, which isn't likely because I screamed it, or he chooses not to answer.

Keep walking. We must've reached something important, because Chase stops moving.

"Here we are. This will do." We're at the base of an empty church. It's gleaming white paint chipped and falling off. The cemetery in the corner gathering dust and debris. We've been to this church before. When we first reached this city. We had been seeking shelter from the spiders. We thought we were safe here. Lisa volunteered to check this church for spiders, we were hoping we could rest there. But the spiders were hiding in the church. It was during the fight that ensued when Lisa-

We enter the church and an eerie noise alerts me we're not alone. It's a noise like one I've never heard before. A mix between a growl of a beast and the moan of a human.

"Chase…" I squeak, unable to conceal my fear.

"It's just the wind." He says. "Wuya, may I borrow some shen gong wu from you?"

"Yeah sure. Which ones?"

I don't pay attention to Chase's answer. I'm too busy looking up over the church pews. In one of the ceiling rafters I see what appears to be a gigantic, black shadow. I point up. The adults take no notice, but the monks stare up to. We all know something's wrong. This is not an ordinary shadow; it's the one that was following us.

Another growl of hate, louder this time.

"_That is not the wind!"_ My voice cracks on the words.

The shadow grows larger against the ceiling and walls. It's enormous now, and jagged around the edges. The shadow moves along the edge of the wall, before perching itself up on the ceiling, right above us.

This time the growl is extremely loud, something that of a roar.

"It's her." Gaun warns, pulling out his spear. I turn back to face the shadow. It _is_ her. The shadow morphs and within seconds it once again resembled Lisa. The silhouette of Lisa, encased in billowy black armor. The monks gasp, and Kimiko even screams; they've never seen a shadow beast before.

Lisa opens her mouth revealing once more the many rows of sharp blue-grey teeth. We're all standing in one place. Unable to move, transfixed in Lisa's unnatural demonic exterior.

"L-Lisa?" Chase asks tentatively, stepping forward.

"Is…that you?" I finish the sentence for him.

_A high pitched shriek, and then…darkness._

**Reviews are nice and constructive criticism, so I can improve, is greatly appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I was gonna update sooner but then I injured my ankle really badly. And I know that my ankle doesn't actually affect my typing ability, but I was in a lot of pain and basically just had to lie around all day. And I wasn't really thinking about fanfiction my brain was just sort of like "Ow…ow…OW!" all the time…and yeah. Right, well onto the next chapter, I happen to really like this one:**

**-Jack-**

Lisa descended upon me knocking me over with her new brutish, unnatural strength. What was left of her hands close around my neck, claws threatening to make fresh cuts. Around me the kids were freaking out and the adults were trying to restore order. Lisa shrieked once more; it almost sounded like an excited monkey, but there was nothing comical about it. She tighten her grip; she wasn't choking me, yet, but her claws were starting to poke my skin a little more tightly, pressing in enough to be painful but not drawing blood yet.

"Lisa…it's…me!" I struggled trying to force her off. Her only response was another shriek, this time louder and less monkey-like.

"Jack!" Guan shouted from somewhere in the room. He started to aim his spear, ready to strike…

"No!" Chase knocked the spear out of his hand. I could just barely see them Lisa was struggling so much. It was odd, she could've killed me any moment now, but she hadn't. It was like she was trying but not trying at the same time. Just maybe, she was still there, who she really was was attempting to fight back. "Don't hurt her! Do not aim to kill!" Chase yelled.

"She'll kill the boy!" Guan roared.

Lisa tightened her grip and I could feel my windpipe closing. Now she was choking me, but seemed to have retracted her claws.

"Do….something…" I wheezed at the group, trying to kick Lisa off to no avail. It was like trying to push a two ton rock off.

"Wudia Mars FIRE!" Kimiko reacted first. With a whoosh, a burst of fire came sailing toward us. Once again, Lisa shrieked but this time she jumped off. I gasped and clutched at my throat, welcoming the cold air. The cloud of fire was practically upon us but Lisa stood up and the fire just seemed to disappear in its tracks. She screeched once more and suddenly we were enclosed a translucent blue bubble; like a shield that completely covered us.

Without thinking, acting purely on adrenaline, I bellowed like an animal and dove at Lisa, knocking her to the ground. But she wouldn't go without a fight. Within the barrier we tumbled around slapping and screaming.

I forced her onto her back grabbed her wispy, airy arms and pinned them to the ground. Not an easy feat; she was incredibly strong. She could definitely push me off if she wanted to, so why wasn't she? Once again, I hoped that the real Lisa was in there.

Around me I saw that the others were trying with all their might to break through the shield but nothing seemed to work. I turned my attention back to Lisa. The black holes for her eyes seemed slightly wider and deeper. It was hard to imagine that the holes ever ended in the back of her head. She hissed menacingly, and I could just barely see her blue fangs poking out through the bottom of her mouth.

"Come on Lisa…it's me, Jack." I whispered to her, small tears starting to form in my eyes. "You have to fight this."

"Spicer! The barrier!" I looked up, Wuya was screaming and pounding her fist on the shield. Her screams we slightly muffled as if the bubble was made of plastic or glass. "It won't break unless she goes through it!"

"You have to push Lisa through the barrier!" Omi shouted from behind me.

I looked once more to Lisa. I couldn't let go of her, but I had to get off of her somehow. I had to drag her through to the barrier and force her through it…but how…

I started to pull up on her arms but didn't count on the fact that her wrist and hands were free. She grabbed both of my arms and wouldn't let go. She had seized them so tightly my circulation was getting cut off. The both of us lay there, grabbing at each others arms forcing the other one to stay put. Her eyes, if you could call them that, had seemed to have constricted now. And they were almost…hypnotic…

Like I couldn't control my own thoughts, I lessened my grip on her arms. Bad move. She shrieked triumphantly and in one quick move I was thrown over her head and smacked in the ceiling of the barrier. Painful. It knocked the wind out of me, and as I grunted for breath I fell away from the ceiling and onto the floor, clutching at my chest.

"Jack! Look out!" Clay warned. I saw Lisa darting forward at me. And just at the last second I rolled out of the way. Her outstretched arm was forced through the barrier.

"Push her through!" Rai screamed, but Chase was faster. He grabbed her arm and shoved her across the room. The shield popped and instantly vanished.

I didn't get up yet, it was too painful, but I did notice that Chase was holding two shen gong wu. The changing chopsticks and what appeared to be a small lantern.

"Memory fountain!" Chase yelled pointing the lantern at her. A jet of yellow light burst out of the lantern and hit Lisa in the chest. I'd seen the process before, it was very familiar. A cloud of purple smoke erupted out around her body, hiding her from view.

"Pick the right memory…pick the right one…" Chase whispered, his face contorted into a look of anticipation. "Come on…come on…YES!"

The smoke cleared slightly and the memory came into view. I recognized it almost instantly. Lisa, as her true self, was in memory, standing proud and tall, but tears were streaming down her face. And next to her, on either side, the wolves. The male and female wolves that helped us so much last year. I gulped. I knew what was coming.

The Lisa in the memory squeezed the red heart-shaped globes in her hands, as the shadow beast Lisa watched from the edge of the smoke, unable to move, completely transfixed and the magical projection.

The globes shattered and two streak of red flew through the sky, striking the wolves and instantly killing them. Even though I had seen it before and anticipated it, it was just as painful as the time I had seen it for real. **(A/N: If you don't remember, or never read Unstoppable, then I would recommend reading the final chapter of the story. There's a great description about this part and it would help to read it so you can picture it better. Kay, sorry for interrupting, back to the story...)**

The memory and smoke faded away and nobody moved. We all stared at Lisa. Her eyes seemed to have grown wider and deeper than I had ever seen. Wide with…fear?

Lisa turned her head toward the sky and howled like the wolves in the memory. No one made a move to stop her as she shot up through the ceiling and disappeared from view. We were all silent. It was almost as if Lisa had once again shown emotion. She _was_ in there. Just stuck in this beastly form.

"Wuya, we need to leave at once. Prepare the _traveluous_ potion." Chase demanded.

"No!" Wuya yelled defiantly.

"Pardon?"

"I'm not making anything until you explain what the heck is going on!" She screamed. "No more keeping us in the dark! You tell us what's happening, Chase, and you tell us now!"

He sighed. "Very well then. I do owe you an explanation." He sighed again. "I guess I should start with why we're here…"

**Mmmkay, and done. There are about…three chapters left, give or take. Three if I squeeze all I can into them. But a more likely possibility is four or even five chapters. And I promise they're gonna be awesome! Now, I'm seeing a lack of reviews from some of you. Perhaps it's because I don't update as much and people lost interest. Or perhaps it's because people have become lazy and stopped reviewing. Either way, I really do appreciate feedback from what little fans seem to remain. And if you have stopped reviewing, but continue you read, I would like you know that I think that is very rude and that you should redeem yourself by reviewing now. (Smiles) So review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm starting a new writing tactic. I call it my "Becky, get your lazy butt on the computer and write already!" plan. Basically what that means is that I'm going to be writing/updating a new chapter just about every day, or every other day. I want my fics finished now, and complaining about them so far hasn't helped to accomplish that, merely dragged out the process. So I'm forcing myself to write as much as I possibly can, and I will be updating a LOT. Is this plan possible? Yes. Is it stupid? Perhaps. Anything anyone can do to stop me from attempting to do it anyway? Nope. I'm trying it out regardless of what may or may not happen and I'm hoping the results yield a positive. Well, having dragged this note out long enough, I'd say it's time for a new chapter:**

**-Jack**-**  
**

"I guess I should start with why we're here. However, Wuya, _traveluous _potion takes a while to brew; so you should start it while I explain." Chase instructed her. "Do you have all the ingredients?"

"I might…"Wuya said hesitantly.

"Chase Young, we are sick of taking orders with out answers!" Guan yelled loudly. "Either starts your explanation now or step down from leadership!"

"Patience, my friend. Patience." Fung warned him. Guan looked seconds away from becoming very brutal.

Chase lowered his gaze, looking almost ashamed. "It's true…I haven't been the best leader…"

We all looked to him. He got the message.

"Right, explanation time. Although, to be quite frank I'm sure the majority of you have already worked out most of it on your own. Oh well, I'll continue anyway. As you know, my plan was to sort of…well, to 'jog' Lisa's memory so that…she could um…well, exert control over her beastly form. Um…if that makes sense…"

I had never heard Chase stutter or sound uncomfortable. It dawned on me that he either was a nervous public speaker, or he really was affected by Guan's threat.

"So, I was thinking about it," Chase continued. "And decided that the only way we could completely, or partially, jog her memory we would have to be in the most absolutely perfect conditions."

"Which would be?" Raimundo asked.

"Well, I knew that we would need the memory fountain. With out it we would have no chance." He stated. "But I also thought about the location where we used it on her. It had to be a place that Lisa was familiar with. Or a place that had many and/or powerful memories and feelings attached to it. So, I tried to come up with the perfect location. I-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I might be missing an ingredient." Wuya suddenly cut in. I turned around astonished to see that she already had a cauldron set up over a roaring fire. The cauldron had a mysterious, swirly green-purple liquid in it that was bubbling in a way that made me feel uneasy about what was to come.

"What are we missing?" Chase asked.

"We need milk. It doesn't matter what animal it comes from, but the freshest we can get is preferred." She told him. "Well, we certainly don't have any cows we can milk and I didn't find any more bottles in our supplies…"

"Oh…" Kimiko gasped. We all looked at her. "I…um…drank the last bottle yesterday morning…" She added sheepishly.

"We might be able to substitute something for it…"Wuya said hopefully. "Butter, maybe…"

"Wait!" Omi exclaimed. "I have a carton of chocolate soy milk! Will that work?"

I watched and Chase and Wuya exchanged nervous glances. "It will have to do."

"Anyway," Chase started up and Wuya retrieved the soy milk. "I thought maybe the place should be my home. But that just didn't seem powerful enough. Then I thought perhaps it should be in the village we, being Lisa and I, were born. I was already starting to plot a course there when I remembered that village may not even exist anymore…um, anyway, in the end I decided on this place." Chase waved his hands in the air.

"Because this is where Lisa froze time, right?" Clay asked, piecing it together.

"Exactly. This is where Lisa-" there was a loud explosion and we turned back to Wuya who had just thrown what looked like a chicken feather and a watch into the bubbling pot. The result was a loud bang, but it didn't boil over, or worse, explode.

"What?" She snapped when she noticed us all starring at us. "It's supposed to do that." She sounded very sure of herself as she sat cross-legged on the floor stirring away with a long wooded spoon.

"-Froze time." Chase picked up exactly where he left off. "When we were searching the city before I wanted to find the exact place where she did it. When I saw this church I was already in agony trying to find the exact location. This church has some memories to it to, to be honest. I thought 'why not?', so I ended up using this church to use the 'fountain."

"And clearly it didn't work." Guan spat bitterly. "I told you, we should-"

"Careful!" Wuya screamed jumping in front of the cauldron. "Human saliva can be devastating if it gets in this potion!"

I starred at her. "This is one weird potion…" I said.

"It isn't often brewed…" Wuya said. "And with good reason." She muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why?" I asked.

"That is unimportant!" Chase yelled before Wuya could answer. Mental note to self: Get one of them alone and make them answer. "Oh, Wuya, set the destination for my home." He added calmly.

"I figured as much and already set the destination."

"Chase, if you could please continue your story." Omi hinted.

"Right," He said picking up the explanation once more. "Well, we weren't able to restrain her but the memory fountain certainly had an effect. She stopped attacking us. And she departed the scene, clearly against her master's wishes. It isn't like Hannibal to retreat." He then added hopefully, "My plan will work, we just need to try once more."

"What if it doesn't work next time, though?" Kimiko asked nervously.

"I was wondering the same." Raimundo said, matching her tone. "I don't want to be a downer Chase, but if it didn't quite work this time…" He let the words hang but he didn't need to finish the thought; we were all thinking the same.

"I believe it didn't work this time…because….well…" Chase sounded uneasy again. "It was my fault we didn't restrain her and get the cure ready. If I had informed you on the plan more clearly beforehand, we wouldn't have all been too shocked to react. Next time we will be ready." He finished. "How's the potion coming along, Wuya?"

"When it's ready it will start to smoke. I've added everything except one ingredient. It happens to be optional, but it might help speed up the brewing. I don't really know, though, this potion is unpredictable…" She trailed off. "That ingredient is a clipping of human hair."

"Not from me!" Kimiko practically screamed clutching at her pigtails. I laughed. I actually laughed. The girl is just too funny. The others probably thought I was overreacting but I didn't. This was like…the fifth time I had assisted in saving the world. And I had earned a well deserved laugh this time around.

"I would contribute, but I cannot." Omi said sadly.

"I'll do it. Anything to save Lisa." I said, summoning what little courage I had. I took good care of my hair, but I wouldn't miss it if we needed it for the potion.

"No need." Clay pointed at the cauldron. It was starting to smoke heavily.

"It's ready." Everyone said in perfect unison.

"The potion is easy enough to use." Wuya instructed. "Just jump in and you'll end up Chase's house. Wait for everyone else to arrive before doing anything. Monks, you go first."

I watched as everyone entered one after another. It was like Wuya said. They just jumped into the pot and disappeared. No splash. Nothing. They were just gone.

"I'll go now." Wuya said after Master Fung jumped in. "Spicer you next, Chase last." And with that she jumped and was gone.

"Chase," I said tentatively. "Why is this potion…I mean, if you instantly transport, why didn't we just use it before now? Why bother traveling on foot?"

"Because Spicer," Chase said calmly, "when using _traveluous _potion there's a fifty-fifty chance that you'll live or die."

"WHAT!" Before I could protest Chase shoved me into the cauldron. One minute my face was diving towards the bubbling fluid, the next I was standing upright in the middle of Chase's dinning room.

_No…_

"CHASE!" I turned around screaming a warning, but it was too late. He magically appeared behind me.

"_Ah, Chase, such a pleasure you could drop in."_

**Bwhahaha, ominous cliffhanger. I like reviews! Maybe ya'll could do somethin' 'bout that…**


	18. Chapter 18

**I really love the way this chapter came out. R&R and enjoy:**

-**Jack**-

"Really, we've been waiting here _so_ long, Chase. It's just so…grand that you're here."

"What do you want, Hannibal?" Chase replied bitterly to the bean. I glanced back over to the demon. He had constructed some sort of mini-platform that he was standing on. He still looked his normal size but was at our eye level. Tied to the platform was a thin, long, glowing-green leash. The other end of the leash was tied around none-other-than Lisa, who was sitting obediently next to him. Like some sort…mutant dog. The leash was giving off an eerie glow and it didn't take a genius like me to figure out it was somehow magical.

"What do I want…good question, good question." Hannibal replied. "Hmm…well…shall I make you a list or just state the most important one? Or what? How do we want to do this?"

Chase didn't answer and neither did anyone else. It was like we were having some sort of starring contest. Well, glaring contest really. We all had our eyes on Hannibal nobody blinked.

Finally Hannibal started saying something but I wasn't listening. Slowly Lisa was creeping away from the platform…towards me. She was on all fours and moving rather slowly. It didn't seem like she wanted to attack. On the contrary she looked liked some curious little animal, albeit a scary human one, just coming to see who or what I was.

"…It's pointless even trying as I'll just –GET BACK HERE!" Hannibal finally caught on. He yanked on the leash and Lisa sailed back wards crashing to the floor just as she was about to…sniff me or something. She made a noise sounding like a mix between a lion growl and roar.

"You stupid animal!" He spat at her. "You've ruined the mood! I don't feel like talking any more; kill them all!" Hannibal bellowed brining his hand down in a sweeping motion and severing the green leash. However the rest of the leash was still attached to her.

Lisa shrieked unnaturally and dove forward barreling into the monks. Wuya quickly yelled something unintelligible, a spell I presumed, that magically forced Lisa toward one of the walls. She hit the wall just as the monks got back up and fired their elemental attacks. Apparently no one cared any more about Chase's "don't hurt her" policy as they were all attacking. And I…just stood there. I wanted to help…but what could I do?

The fight was almost too hard to watch. Left and right magic was being fired, from whom to whom, I couldn't tell. Lisa was darting around faster than I could see. One second what appeared to be a black blob knocked down one of the monks the next she flashed across the room only to be punched by Guan. It was crazy! And I all could do was watch…surprisingly Lisa was never coming after me. I noticed Hannibal back on his platform. He was watching to. With an almost…amused look on his face. Was he enjoying this?

Finally an unnatural shriek drew me away from the bean. Lisa was now resembling a gigantic snake encased in the billowy black cover. She hissed loudly and her snake-head dove towards Chase. Luckily he jumped out of the way. As she was pulling back, shrieking once more, he had leaped onto her back and had her in some sort of bear hug. I noticed he had that lantern-shaped wu in his hand.

Lisa-snake growled and started flailing around madly trying to get Chase off. Every other seconds she crash into in a wall forming a huge crack but Chase wasn't letting go.

"Spicer! You know what to do!" Chase shouted throwing the lantern towards me.

"I do?" I yelled nervously, awkwardly catching it. Lisa roared almost deafenly and transformed back into a human. But Chase still had a grip on her, just not a good one.

"Now!" He yelled pushing her away. She darted towards me.

"MEMORY FOUNTAIN!" I screamed terrified. The yellow beam hit her square in the chest temporarily stopping her as the purple smoke exploded out. I'd never used the memory fountain on anyone before. But I had a thought: maybe if I thought of a memory that we both shared it would be projected? I had to try; and I had the perfect memory.

I quickly thought back to that moment over a year ago and sighed with relief as it started playing on the smoke screen. The memory filled the room as we watched silently:

_It was a simple memory with only two people, Lisa and myself. The setting was a basic brown tent._

"_That's so…wrong." Memory Jack replied. The memory had cut out the earlier conversation. "Tell me more about this."_

"_No." Memory Lisa replied. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Just go back to bed._

"_Come on!" Memory Jack whined. I forgot how much I used to whine. "You've already dragged me in, why stop now?"_

"_You're right. I have dragged you in. And it wouldn't be fair to just stop now. But that's what I'm doing." The memory of Lisa said, then stopped and smiled wide. "But you'll get a 'parting' present." And before memory-me knew what was happening Lisa had kissed me deeply. Our first kiss…_

The memory started to fade and I was watched and the real Lisa starred at it intently. This moment _had_to be right. It had to work.

The smoke cleared and Lisa made a groaning noise. Suddenly her beastly image flickered away and the real Lisa was standing there again. It only lasted a second and then she was gone. Changing back into beast. I didn't know what it meant but I had to think that she was fighting it.

"I SAID KILL THEM!" Hannibal roared. Lisa started forward then pulled herself back. "THAT WAS AN ORDER!"

The monster shrieked and started moving forward slowly as she was in a great pain. She collapsed to the floor and in another flash the real human-Lisa was on her knees pulling her hair screaming in pain. A normal scream. But in another instant back to a shrieking animal.

Wuya was perhaps the quickest thinker in the room. And before I could even tell what was going on she had grabbed onto the leash that was still dangling from Lisa's neck and pulled her over to Chase who quickly restrained her to the wall. All the while she struggled, no longer changing back to herself, stuck once again as a monster.

"NO!" Hannibal yelled. "YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME AGAIN!" He jumped off his platform and sailed through the air. I was scared. I didn't know what the crazy demon was capable of.

However, Hannibal had a mistake. He didn't look where he was jumping and flew right into the outstretched palm of Master Monk Guan. Lucky catch.

"We've had enough of you." Guan said menacingly.

"Guan honestly, can't we just –AH!" But Hannibal's screams we cut short. With eerie _crunch_ his voice stopped short. I took a few steps forward. Gaun's hand was clenched together tightly in a fist. And something very red was starting ooze out…I looked away quickly, not wanting to dawn on it.

"Guan…" Wuya said barely above a whisper. "Did you-" She was drowned out but Lisa screaming once more. "Quiet you!" Wuya yelled hitting her head knocking her unconscious.

"Guan…did you just…kill him?" Master Fung asked slowly.

"He's lived too long." Guan replied coldly, still squeezing what remained.

"But you just killed him." Chase stated. "You just…no sign of…no warning…you just…killed him."

"Do any of you think it is wise to leave him alive? I have provided a service to the world, have I not?"

"Yes but still…this isn't the xiaolin way…I mean…you just…he's dead…"

A silence followed.

"I am leaving now. I need to go home….gather my thoughts." Guan said walking off. Everyone still in shock.

Chase glanced to Fung as Guan left our sight.

"Can you-"

"I'll look after him." Fung replied hurrying off. Another silence followed. This had to be the most bizarre situation I had ever been in.

"I…I'm gonna start preparing the cure now." Wuya said. "Um…I could use some help. Any volunteers?" We all raised our hands instantly. We would do anything to get our mind off the brutal images we had just witnessed.

**Originally, Hannibal wasn't going to die. He was gonna get away. But I realized if he didn't die I would have to do some sequel where Lisa and Jack go after him or something. I didn't want this turning into a trilogy. You know, I think this might be the first serious fic where Hannibal Roy Bean dies. Cool. Right…well…reviews are nice.**


	19. Chapter 19

**There was actually going to be a chapter before this one. But when I was thinking about it I decided I didn't really like what would happen in that chapter; it was stupid and pretty pointless. And the things it 'explained' have already been explained quite clearly. So, I am omitting that chapter and moving onto this one: the ****final ****one! I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of this series!**

_-Lisa-_

The potion took several hours to prepare; the majority of which was spent talking. But by the time the cure was done brewing it was already quite late.

"Well…it's time to uh…put her in." Wuya announced. Chase nodded and made his way over to Lisa, who was still chained and unconscious.

"Wait!" Omi exclaimed stopping him. "I…we," He said gesturing at his fellow monks and friends, "have decided that it might be a little…what was the word you used, Raimundo? Awkward? Yes, we have decided it might be a little awkward if Lisa sees us when she gets up. I mean we are pretty much enemies and all. Also, we haven't heard from Master Fung or Master Monk Guan, so…"

"We've decided it'd be best if we leave." Clay finished for him.

Chase nodded. "Yes, yes, I understand. Well, you know where the exit is."

Chase began unchaining Lisa as the monks departed. It was a complex chain because it needed to be strong enough to hold her. Finally the lock clicked and she dropped into his outstretched arms. But the dropping motion proved to be a little too much for her sleeping state, and she woke up.

Lisa struggled and growled and lashed out wildly as the three remaining forced her into the bubbling black cauldron.

"Maybe we should've…gotten the…monks to help us…put her in first…before…they left!" Jack gasped in between breaths. Lisa's body was now completely submerged in the liquid but her head was still out and her right hand grasping at the edge.

"She has to be…completely covered!" Wuya exclaimed forcing her head under and killing the sound of the unnatural shrieks. As soon as the very highest top of her head went under all was calm. The screams and thrashing were no more. Even the liquid had settled down.

"So…where is she?" Jack asked peering into the pot.

"She's in there…you just can't see her." Wuya explained. "That's how potion like this work. Fully-body potions."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"We wait."

"Wait for what?"

"I don't know!" The witch exclaimed angrily. "I've never done this before. But I've made it right, I know that."

"Is she safe in there? I mean, how does she breathe?"

"Spicer, will you just shut up and wait patiently?"

"Yes Ma'am."

After another minute or so the pot began to shake back and forth, ever so slightly.

"Wuya…"

"It's fine…"

The rocking became a little more violent and suddenly the pot tipped all the way to the left, spilling its contents everywhere. The knocked over cauldron obstructed their view but they could hear Lisa on the other end gasping loudly taking in the air.

The moved to the other end to see her just as she coughed up some greenish-blackish goo. As soon as she came into their vision Jack gasped loudly.

Jack could remember the first time he ever laid eyes on Lisa. He had thought she was beautiful practically the moment he saw her. She was tall with a skinny body and slightly muscular limbs. She had gleaming black hair that came well past her hips. And her eyes were the deepest darkest shade of green Jack had ever seen.

But the girl that was lying on Chase's home's floor now was nothing like the image he remembered so vividly.

Her hair had been chopped so short it barely hung below her ears. And it looked like it hadn't been washed in ages. Her clothes were ripped and tattered so much they barely resembled clothes anymore. There were giant holes and rips all over it. There was a monstrous slash down her shirts and one of her pant legs had been completely ripped off. Her eyes were the same deep color the eyes to be, but were now rolling around in her head as she struggled to breath. But the most disturbing part was her body. It became clear immediately that Hannibal didn't feed her at all during their time together. The bone structure of her face was clearly visible. Her arms and legs looked like they were just bone with a thin skin covering. Because her shirt was so ripped they could see a large portion of her chest; and it looked liked her rib cage was fighting to break free, and winning at that. She looked _worse_ than anorexic, she appeared like she was about to die from starvation. And on top of everything else, she was covered in scratches, bruises, and burn marks. It was the most miserable state a human could be in.

Lisa sputtered up more goo and used her arms to push herself up. But her weak arms weren't enough support and she tumbled to the floor once more.

"Lisa…Lisa, don't move; I've got you." Chase said softly picking her up gently. "Wu-Wuya…go…get water or something…or food. Something! She needs some sort of nourishment."

"Right! Of course!" Wuya looked flustered as she dashed off.

"Maybe…maybe we should lie her down somewhere." Jack suggested.

"Yes…yes…good idea. F-follow me." Chase answered, the two of them nearly in tears at the young girls miserable state. Chase led Jack into a large carpeted room with a huge red sofa in the middle. He laid her down gently on her back.

"She looks like she might pass out." Chase noted as her eyes continue to roll around. Finally after a minute her eyes slowly focused together…on Jack. "I think…she wants you to come closer."

Jack walked slowly to the couch and sat on the edge, being careful not to touch her.

"Huh…huh...h-hi." She croaked with difficulty.

"Don't try to talk Lisa…you need to save your strength." Jack cautioned.

"Nnn-no…I-I'm fuh…fine."

"No you're not." Jack replied unable to hold back tears any longer.

"Y-yes I am!" She said defiantly. "S-see I can…speak."

"Lisa you don't have to be strong for us." Chase said calmly. "You need rest."

"Nooo…" She shook her head slightly. With out warning she gave a huge cough, spewing a large amount of goo onto the carpet. "That…th-that made…I…feel much…better."

Her eyes fluttered as she tried to move her head.

"Lisa!" Jack cradled her head.

"Sit up." She said without stuttering as she opened her eyes. "I want to sit up."

"Okay." Jack replied, gently propping her up. "Good?"

"G-good."

Wuya suddenly opened the door carrying a large silver tray.

"There you are! Is she awake?" She asked coming closer to Lisa.

"Yes…I'm f-fine."

"She keeps saying that." Chase told Wuya. "We can't get her to rest."

"Well, Lisa, at least drink something." She said handing out a large cup of water with a big straw in it. "Or eat something, I brought crackers. It'll be a while before you can eat anything heavy."

"I'll do it." Jack took the cup and held it out for Lisa. She took a small sip, pulled back, coughed again then simply said,

"Ow."

"I'll bet everything hurts after what Hannibal did to you." Wuya commented.

"Hannibal!" Lisa's eyes snapped wide open. "Hannibal! I…he…I have to tell you!"

"You can tell us later. You need to drink more water and sleep now." Chase instructed.

"Noo! N-no! Hannibal…he…important!" She was almost yelling now. "Important…tell now!"

"Lisa, you're hysterical. Calm down." Chase said soothingly. "You don't want us to sedate you, do you?"

Lisa shook her head and took a long sip of water. She pulled back and then calmly and clearly said, "I hallucinated that he died."

"That wasn't a hallucination." Wuya said. "He really did die."

"Guan really…?" She seemed shocked. She closed her eyes. "He died…he really…dead…"

"Wonderful isn't it?" Jack asked.

"I have very important things…you need to know…then I'll sleep…okay?"

Chase and Wuya exchanged glances.

"Okay…"

Over the next hour and a half Lisa explained all about what Hannibal had done. And she gave a full account on the Cave of Destiny; only pausing every now and then to sip more water or eat a cracker.

"And then he told me we were comin' here and next thing I knew I was tied to his podium thing. I guess you know…the rest."

There was a silence for several minutes. The three had just received a large amount of information in not a lot of time.

"I've heard of the Cave before…"Wuya said slowly. "I didn't think it was possible to find. Or control at that."

"I've heard stories as well but I never believed it was true." Chase added.

"I've never heard anything about it." Jack chimed in. "It's scary to think that there's something like that out there…at least Hannibal is gone now. Erm…both Hannibal's…if the parallel world exists and all."

"It's like our lives were never ours…" Lisa said quietly. "But we…can change that now. Find our real destinies, not the one Hannibal set up."

"I wonder what our real destinies are…" Wuya thought out loud.

"I have more to tell you…but I think I…need…" Lisa never finished the sentence because right then her eyes snapped shut and she was instantly in dream land.

--

A mere three hours later Lisa awoke once more.

"I feel a lot better now…" She remarked as she sat up. "Like all that sleeping and crackers has really rejuvenated me."

"It's good to see you're healing quickly." Wuya commented. "But it will be a while before a full recovery."

"I can't believe he never once fed you!" Jack exclaimed. "I mean I understand that Hannibal doesn't care about anyone but himself but he was risking your death. Why would he risk the death of his…well, servant?"

"Hanniabal! Oh!" Lisa exclaimed loudly. "I still have more to tell you!"

"You can't possibly be serious; there's more?" Chase asked. "And you need to stop over-exerting yourself, Lisa. Really…you're worrying me."

"Well…there's not exactly 'more' but speculation…Oww!" She added loudly as she re-adjusted herself. "Why is everything so painful…it hurts all over…you guys really gave me one hell of a beating back there."

"Well if we knew Hannibal had been abusing you maybe we would've been a little softer." Chase said, sounding annoyed. "You were about to say something?"

"Right, yes, I was…um…Do you guys mind if…um, can I just speak to Jack privately? Well…all right Chase can stay too…um Wuya?"

"It's okay I have some things I need to do anyway." Wuya said and departed.

"It's about…our lives." Lisa said when the witch was gone. "My speculation, it's about our lives. I…I've never had the best memory or anything but Hannibal's words are still ringing clearly in my head. He said some stuff…well, he didn't outright say very much but he sorta hinted." Lisa started.

"Hinted at what?" Jack asked.

"Hinted that he convinced all three of us to go to the heylin side. Hinted that he arranged for me to discover wu-fuse. And, this one thing he said…he said something about discovering powers you weren't meant to have. He said that to me. And I thought…" Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Chase…why do I have the powers that I have? The mind reading and the snake thing?"

"Hey…why do you have those powers?" Jack interrupted.

"Lisa, you know why; it's the family's legacy. You know the story, why are you asking?"

"I don't know the story…" Jack said quietly.

"Very well, Spicer. Every few centuries a Warlock or a Witch is born. Take Wuya for example; she's a witch. Dashi was also a warlock. Three thousand years ago one of my ancestors, whose name has long been forgotten to history, was born a warlock. As the tale goes he fell in love with a witch. But witches are unpredictable. And they do not love. Heartbroken that this witch rejected him, he wandered into the forest and tried to kill himself with magic." Chase explained.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but the spell did not kill him. However, that's not to say that no damage was done. He turned himself…into a beast. Something that was half-animal and half-human."

"Oh…"

"Then many years later a woman found him and she fell in love, despite the fact that he was a hairy monster. She just loved him for some reason." Chase said. "Her name was Melinda Young. She could never marry him, for he was not human, but she spent the rest of her life with him. One day she wanted to have children, but the beast was very concerned that the children wouldn't be…human. But she really wanted children, and eventually Melinda convinced him to agree. The children they had were born appearing to be completely normal human babies. But each had the ability to turn into some sort of animal. A gene clearly passed on from their father. And since then all of the Youngs have been gifted, or cursed, with such an ability." He concluded the story.

Jack starred at him for a moment. "You mean to say that this Melinda girl…had children with…I mean she did it with…"

"Oh yeah." Lisa chimed it. "The founder of our family got on with an animal. Yet surprisingly we've always been such a proud, respected family…"

"We were until we pretty much died out fifteen hundred years ago." Chase cut in.

"Hello; we're still alive, aren't we?"

"For now. I don't plan on reproducing." Chase said. "A decision I made many years ago."

"Well I could still have children…" Lisa's eyes wandered over Jack. "Some day…"

"Anyway, that Lisa is why you have the powers you do."

"No it's not." She said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, slightly annoyed.

"That explains why I can turn into a snake…what it doesn't explain is why I can freeze time or read minds." She paused as tears started streaming down her face. "It's his fault…he did something…Hannibal did something…he gave me those powers in hopes of me helping him rule the world or something. I shouldn't have those powers. I shouldn't be evil. I shouldn't have lived in the yin-yang world for so many centuries…Chase, this is the speculation I'm talking about. Nothing we've done, nothing any of us have done was real! It was all Hannibal! He's been using the cave to control us…He…" Her tears were now flowing more freely.

"He's gone now Lisa…" Chase said, soothingly. "You said Hannibal said that the cave tried to revert back to its old ways when he wasn't there. He's dead now. I think that means our lives will change to the way they should be. It's time to find our real destinies."

"You're right…Jack!"

"Yes?"

"I want you to turn over all our remaining wu to the Xiaolin Monks. We don't need it."

"But I thought you wanted to re-try wu-fusion?" Jack asked.

"No…"Lisa shook her head. "I was never supposed to learn it. That's why it just failed all of sudden. I don't like the idea of a cave planning my life for me, but its plan is probably better than Hannibal's. I want to see where it takes me."

Jack nodded. "Yeah…me to."

"And I as well." Chase added.

"Jack…" Lisa said softly. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything that I've done…all the drama I've caused…the way I treated you before this disaster started…I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Lisa."

"No it's not…there's no excuse for me. I...I really am sorry." She paused, wiping her tears away with her hand, and starting to smile. "Hey Jack…lean in a little closer."

"Um okay…" He said leaning. "Why?"

"Cause I haven't kissed ya in ages." She said before giving him a big smooch.

Chase coughed loudly. "I'm standing right here you know."

"If you don't like it then leave." Lisa winked as Jack pulled away, embarrassed.

Chase sighed. "Fine…but I'm coming back in two minutes. Don't do anything I wouldn't approve of, you two."

"I love you Jack." Lisa said as the door slammed. "I haven't been able to say that to you for so long…"

"I love you too, Lisa." Jack replied, kissing her once more.

"Ow…my lips hurt." Lisa said but had a smile on her face. "But it's worth it. Um…So…Hannibal is dead…with out him what will the next adventure be?"

Jack took Lisa's hand in his and looked her in the eye. "It's time to live our destinies."

**The End**

**A fitting end if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoyed the whole Unstoppable/In the Shadows story! I know I sure did.**

**With this done, tomorrow I will be uploading a new story called "Family Ties" which is the sequel to my story "Seemingly Innocent." Ya'll should read it cause it's gonna be good.**

**Well, it's time to say goodbye to Lisa, Jack, and Chase. It's your final chance for one last review! I'd really appreciate it if you tell me what your over-all thought of this story!**


End file.
